The Intervention
by ClaryAdeleHerondale II
Summary: Clary has been abused by her father since her mom died. what happens when she gets angry at the most popular group in school? And what happens when she agrees to help them? Will she ever be able to break away from Valentine? lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I woke up around six this morning. I could feel where the cigarette burns were all over my back and legs. Pulling the duvet of my bed and walking across my room, I reached for my cooling gel. Applying a little on my finger, I hesitantly applied some to my back and the backs of my legs. Stung like a bitch every time but after a few seconds the gel would get to work and soothe the burn. Twisting in odd ways to get the gel on my back, I finally covered every burn, hopefully. I dressed in a loose sweater and thermal pants, with my black ankle-high boots. I put make up on; mascara and concealer to hide the circles around my eyes and some dark red lipstick that matched my sweater and hair. I grabbed my bag, pa-cked my books, purse, keys, phone and beanie. I stopped by my door, listening for my father moving around. I couldn't hear anything so I rushed out of my room, down the hall, past the living room and kitchen, and out the door. I jumped in my car and drove off before Valentine could even realise I was gone. Speeding down the road, I stopped at Simon's house and beeped the horn. He came out running, awkwardly. "Hey Clary. Are you good?" Simon asked. He was my only friend and the only one who knew what Valentine did to me. He has been there for me since we started pre-school together. "Yeah hey. Just a few cigarette burns, not too bad. I was a bit late last night. Traffic." I saw his face sag. I hated talking about it, and this was why. The pitying and worrying looks he gives me. I know it's hard for him but I have dealt with this for years, and we're graduating in the end of the year. Trying to change the subject, "So, you finish the project for Mr. Garroway?" I ask.

"Yeah, just. Rebeca was home last night and he brought Roy with him and god forbid I love my nephew but he is the worst baby to baby-sit. He. Never. Goes. To. Sleep."

"Ah, so that's why you look like shit today?"

"Thanks, Fray."

"Welcome."

On the way to school I pulled in and got a croissant for breakfast. When we pulled into the school carpark it was already full. We had the 'It Squad' over by the expensive cars in their 'VIP' places. Over there we have, head cheerleader, Isabelle Lightwood and her posse. The jocks, Jace Lightwood and his _boyz_ – spelt with a 'z' obviously. They were your regular bitches and obnoxious man-whores. The girls hung off every word the jocks said, especially Jace. Girls wanted to be Izzy, or anywhere near her, because of what came with her. Guys wanted to fuck them. The Jocks thought they could. Anyone, anywhere. The sad thing is that most girls would drop their panties for them knowing that it was a one-time thing, and that the guys didn't care to be gentler with them even though they all knew most of them were virgins. All of the Jocks, had reputations as players, and they weren't far off. And like every rule, there is an exception. Despite what those boys and girls alike say to the other students at school for being gay, Izzy and Jace's brother was a part of the squad because Izzy and Jace wanted him around, and it wasn't questioned. Alec was not a jock, nor a cheerleader. And he was gay. Now I ain't hating on him for being gay, but how can he stand to be around them when they all tease other gays at school, well except Izzy and Jace. I haven't actually seen either of the Lightwoods bully anyone, but then again, they have never stopped it.

To get into the school building, everyone had to past them. And like every day of my life I get called upon. "Oy! Tiny girl with the red hair? Where do you think you and your faggot friend are going? Kindergarten is down the road." Kaelie said

"Oh, yah cause' I'm short? So, funny. Look I know this is a challenge for you but 'originality' is something you should aspire to have. No one likes a comedian who can't come up with her own shit." Wow un-leash the tiger Clary, what is with me today? Death glaring Kaelie, I saw her face turn from amused to shocked to embarrassed to rage. It made me smile. I had the attention of the squad now. I heard the first bell go somewhere far away, but I didn't care.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said originality is something you should try and learn. If you want to make people laugh Senorita Fucktard, come up with your own stuff." I replied. She started stalking towards me, mad as shit. "You think you're funnier than me Clare -"

"Actually, it's Clary."

"Does it look like I give a fuck." she shrieked. Yes, getting on her nerves

"well I just thought you wouldn't want to fuck something so simple up again you know. Like how you're not very original. And how you think Simon's gay. And that your top makes your boobs look bigger. Trust me it does, but it also shows off your rolls. Embarrassing." Man, where were my claws coming from. From behind Kaelie, I could see most of the guys trying to contain their laughter. Even Jace was smirking. The girls looked mad, except for Izzy who was looking at the situation with interest sparked in her eyes.

"Bitch please I don't have no fucking rolls-"

"Ah Kaelie? Look." She looked at the side of her stomach and sure enough there were rolls. Her face went red and her hands balled into fists. I saw her try to subtly take a step back. See the thing is when you've been abused basically your whole life, you see the signs when someone is about to strike. The change in stance to become more balanced. The tensing in the arms and back. Their body leaning slightly away from you so they gather momentum. And tick after tick Kaelie did that. When I knew she was going for the blow I looked to the side a bit, making her think that I was 'distracted'. When I saw in the corner of my eye that she was coming, I struck out catching her fist mid-air. "Oh Kaelie. Don't you know? Hitting is mean." Squeezing her hand as hard as I could, she finally let out a yelp of pain and collapsed to the ground. I looked up and all their faces were in shock. Except for Izzy who seemed oddly…. satisfied. She looked like she was smirking. With the rest of my claws I settled my gaze directly on the Lightwoods. Taking a few, slow steps forward, I pinned them with my eyes. Fierceness gone I asked the question that had been burning on the tip of my tongue for years. "Why? Why do you let the bitches of your posse," I stared at Izzy, then turned to Jace, "and the man-whores that you call your boyz bully everyone? I know you don't like it. You never take part in it. But you let them. I mean you see them every day calling out guys who aren't sporty faggots. And the girls who look tougher than them lesbians, when you have your own brother, who you love, standing with you. And it doesn't stop there. You let your 'friends' use girls for sex. Virgins no fucking less. How fucked up is that Jace? Do you know? Because if you do, and let them do that shit to girls not only are you the most scared little shit-head I know, or disgusting for letting them do it, but you obviously don't give a crap if one of them had charges pressed against them. Losing their future, a chance to become a half decent bunch of guys. And Izzy, you let your bitches push round girls because they don't where enough make up to classify them as pretty. And you see them every day, dropping girls and boys stuff to the ground, tripping them over, vandalizing their stuff and spreading shit rumours about them. And you wonder why people hate high school. And Alec, you let your brother and sisters' friends, and yes, I know you don't like them, torment people who are going through what you didn't have to go to because you hide behind your siblings or they make you hide behind them. Do you feel guilty about that? About any of it? Do either of you? You three, you run this school, everyone you see walking the halls with you, they fear you. It's practically terrorism. You could transform this school into a place where the kids actually want to be. Where they feel safe, confident, beautiful and fucking welcome. All you have to do is say the magic words. You tell your fancy 'squad' to shove themselves up their asshole with a brick if they can't change and be fucking nice. You let the school know that bullying stops, that everyone is equal and wanted at this god forsaken school because they fucking deserve it. We have dealt with your _friends_ rathe since the beginning of high school. Don't you think it's time to change?" with that I turned around from the Lightwoods stunned yet impressed faces, and their squads vicious accusing eyes, to find Simon's stunned face and Kaelies scared face. I walked up to her. "And Kaelie if you're going to hit someone," at a blinding speed I took two steps closer and collided my fist with her nose, hearing the crunch that was going to have us both in pain, "Do it fucking properly." With that I grabbed my bag, Simon, and walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

First and second period took about two forevers to finish. During those periods two things happened; 1) I'd come down from whatever happened to me to make me yell and insult the 'It Squad' and 2) my hand fucking hurt bitch ass. During break, I went to the bathroom to clean my hand and just take a breather. I find Isabelle Lightwood in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. I turn to try and get into one of the stalls as quickly as possible but of course, before I can, she turns and spots me. "Hey." She says to me. I don't understand why she is even talking to me. Revenge plan? "So, Clary, what you said earlier today, umm, thank you? I guess. Me and my brothers wanted to thank you." Okay, what the fuck. "What you said is totally true. We didn't really care about what happened around us because, well I guess we just didn't care. I know Alec felt ashamed for some of it, guessing you know which ones, and we want to do something that is something we really should have done a long time ago, as you said. We want the 'It Squad' to become basically like everyone. Everyone to feel welcome and loved…and beautiful in their own skin. We going to tell the others to go with it and publically apologise to everyone they bullied, which is basically the whole school…. or they can shove themselves up the ass with a brick." I could see the smirk playing around her lips. "We never really realised how bad everything had got. We blocked it all out, especially me and Jace. He told me he didn't know that all the guys were doing…. what you said and I personally slapped each and every one of them. And I know it's not all to blame on Jace. All my 'bitches' really were bitches. I'm sorry we let this go on for this long. It's going to change. We also wanted to ask, if you wanted to help plan something for the whole grade to attend so we can announce everything to them? No pressure if you don't want to, all good."

"Uh, sure. I guess. Sorry, I'm just a little shocked by this conversation." I headed over to the sink to wash my hand. "You really want to do this, because I had a go at you?"

"Yes. We do."

"Okay."

"Okay. Umm, hug?" she was already on her way over

"uhh, I'm not re-" too late, she had already enveloped me. I shrieked away from her, unable to control myself. Other from the fact I hated to be touched by people I don't know the cigarette burns were still fresh. I ran to the stall, locked it and ripped my shirt off. Where Izzy's hands were on my back, she rubbed some of the burns and taken the gel off. Shit, I didn't have any gel with me. I can't go home. What the fuck am I supposed to be now? "Clary, are you okay. Clary –oh my god." It was too late.

"How did you open the door?"

"Clary, who did that to you?"

"Isabelle listen to me. You saw nothing okay? Nothing."

"Fuck that. Who the hell did that to you Clary? Clary, I swear to god if you don't tell me I will drag your ass to the nurse and then get Jace to drive us to the fucking police station. Who the fuck did it?" What right did she have to be getting angry?

"Fuck you Izzy. What all of a sudden you want to be nice? I told you to keep your mouth shut and you can't do that. You've been doing it since the beginning of high school and now you want to be nice? You won't tell anyone and if you do I will deny it, and… and… then sneak in your house at night and do unimaginable things to you, understand?" Okay that was totally empty, I don't even know where the hell they live. "Bye." I picked my sweater up and chucked it over my head, ignoring the fact that the burns had started weeping and my sweater was sticking to my back.

I felt a stab of guilt as to what I said to Isabelle. She didn't really deserve it, she was just concerned. I rounded the corner, rushing to get to class, when I smashed into a wall. I lost my balance and I was falling. My bag fell to the ground and my stuff fell out of it on the floor. Then, two strong, warm arms were around me holding me to the wall. The wall was oddly warm. The wall chuckled, "You okay?" The wall was so not a wall, in fact it was Jace, Jace Lightwood. "Get off." My back was to his front and I could feel my burns burning even worse than before. "Are you sure-"

"Get the fuck off me Jace." At that he finally did and I let out a sigh. I couldn't let the burns go untreated. I decided, as I went to the ground to pick my things up, I was going to ditch school and drive to the chemist. Then two hands were in front of me, holding my bag open. I looked up to find Jace looking at me. But he didn't look like he normally did. He was different. His eyes were a burning gold colour and they were blazing right about now. "You okay Clary?" He remembered my name?

"Jolly good kind sir. What about you." I dead-panned

"Well, not that great to be honest. See usually when I catch a girl they laugh and flirt and are nice at the very least. You, you seem to hate my guts. Which is totally understandable but I've never met someone who did."

"Whatever. Look thanks but I have to go. And if you see Izzy tell her I'm sorry but to not make a peep." I started to turn when Jace grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Izzy spoke to you. Did she tell you what we spoke about?"

"Yah she did. Look I'm sorry I need to go."

"Okay but Clary? Class is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction I was going in

"Yeah, ditching. See ya bye." I successfully made it out the door, to my car, and out of the carpark.

After I got the gel and put it on my back, I got lunch, and then went back to school to wait in the carpark for Simon, I was his ride. In the car, I did some sketching. Minutes turned into hours and before I knew it I had drawn Jace, like a golden angel. Yet it did him no justice. I didn't really remember deciding I was going to draw him, I just did. Snapping the book shut I looked up to see that school had just let out and students were filing out of the main entrance. A minute went by before I heard Simon knock on my door. I unlocked it without looking up, I was deep in thought about why I had drawn Jace. "So, I may or may not have told someone about what I saw in the bathroom. And before you bitch slap me I fully trust in this person to keep your secret." My head whipped around to find Izzy in my passenger seat.

"You may or may not have done what?" I was enraged. That was all I could say. Completely and utterly enraged. "I told someone about it okay? I-"

"Have you any idea what you have done? Who did you tell. Who did you fucking tell!" I scream at her. She looked at me with wide eyes before she opened her mouth again

"I told someone who can help you, because this person went through it as well. It's why I went straight to them. They would understand. They do." I stared at Isabelle for a few minutes debating if I should trust her faith in this mystery person who supposedly has gone through what I am now. After I calmed down, I realised I was interested in talking about everything to someone who understood. Talking with Simon was always awful, and it was awkward, but the worst thing was the 'look' he always gave me; pity. I hated it. "Okay. I'll think about it ok?"

"Sure." Then, for the second time that afternoon there was a knock on my door. I turned to see Simon looking in through my window. I could see he was nervous. I rolled my window down, "Hi. Ready to go?" His eyes moved between me and Isabelle several times before he replied, "Yeah. Are we dropping you off too?" he asked her.

"No, she just came to talk about this morning. They are actually going to listen to me. I'm helping her plan it out." I turned to face Miss Lightwood. "Sure, come to my house after you drop Simon off?"

"Okay." I agreed

"Here, I'll put the address in your nav." After she finished she got out of my car, waved, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you are going over to the Lightwood's house to help them plan out some sort of get together so that everyone at school knows that the bullying stops and we can all be friends? And that the rest of them are going to apologise to the entire grade for their rathe? Am I getting this right?"

"Exactly." I don't know why I didn't tell Simon about this 'friend' Isabelle has. I mean, I wasn't fully lying; I was going to organise the party. I pulled up at his house then.

"Okay. Whatever. Oh, did you know that Isabelle Lightwood knew my name?"

"No, I didn't think they really knew mine either."

"Okay. See you. Be safe."

"Always am." I plugged in the address Isabelle put into the car, and drove.

Pulling up at the Lightwoods estate – seriously, the only word that covered how huge this place was estate- the house(s) were painted with warm tones. I wonder if that's to make it feel homier or…. I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A minute later, a tall, slightly Asian, man was at the door, covered in glitter. "Hey Biscuit, I'm Magnus. You're Clary right, otherwise this would be so awkward." He offered his hand to me. I shook it.

"Yeah. That's me." He didn't let go of my hand. Pulling me inside, he shut the door, and started walking- dragging me along. "Follow me." It felt like hours before we made it to the room Magnus lead me. I felt like I could be in China by now. He pushed the door open to reveal Jace, Alec and Isabelle. They were seated in bean bags that were places around a small table. There was a TV, couch, and mini-kitchen in here. All their faces turned towards me. They all smiled but Isabelle spoke first. "Hey Clary. Come sit on one of the bean bags with us." I walked my way over to a spare bean bag between her and Jace, whilst Magnus went straight over to Alec and sat in his lap. Alec's cheeks tinted red. I smiled, it was cute. I looked over at Isabelle to see her staring at me with an astonished face. "What?" she smiled but shook her head. She looked up at Jace expectantly, and with a bit of mischief. Jace scooted in his bean bag so he was facing me straight on. "So, Clary," Jace started, "I know Izzy brought you here so we could talk about planning the party and we are but…" he looked hesitantly at Isabelle, silent communication happening. Isabelle nodded at him as If to continue. "but she also wanted you to speak to someone about what she saw today." Jace was looking at me to study my reaction. Obviously to see if I would explode with anger. And I did, but before I did anything I would regret, I got up and started for the door with my bag in my hands. There was a commotion and two strong arms were holding me still. I tried to yank free of his hold, but he wouldn't budge. I slowly turned around to face Jace. "Forget it. Isabelle manipulated me into trusting all of you to plan this party. I'm done. I don't like people who I can't trust. You don't need me of all people to help plan a party anyway." I said in a low, menacing tone. I heard Jace sigh. He rubbed his arms up and down my arms, and then engulfed me in a hug. Time froze. The way he held me, I felt so safe and warm. It was the first time I had felt that in so long. I automatically turned my head into his neck and wrapped my arms around him, unable not to. I sighed, never wanting this feeling to go away. Jace massaged my neck and held me. "Clary, I know Izzy lied to you to come here, but the thing is she did it because she couldn't let you go without talking to me. Clary, I'm the one Izzy wanted you to speak with…. Because I understand what you're going through."


	4. Chapter 4

Shock went through me. Jace. Jace understood what I was going through? He was abused? I turned my face out of his neck to stare up at him. I looked at Jace, and I felt this was someone different to who I had been seeing at school for the last few years. This was the real Jace. Sweet, kind and slightly broken like the rest of us. He just hid it better behind his good looks and popularity. "Izzy thought it would be a good idea if you understood my story first. Are you comftable with listening? And with me? Alec and Magnus too?" I had to think about this for a second. I had had hardly any conversations with Isabelle, Jace or Alec, and I had never met Magnus until now, but I was here talking about the fact that I was abused to them. I felt so safe in Jace's arms, I could probably tell him anything. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw the gold burning, waiting for my answer. I could tell he wanted me to stay. I wanted to talk to Jace because now I knew he understood. And I forgave Isabelle for trying to help me the best she could. And I would be lying if I said I didn't want to finally talk about it all to someone who actually understood. "Okay, Jace I'll stay. With everyone." He sighed in relief and brought me back over to the bean bag I was sitting on before. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Jace was the one. I just knew you wouldn't come at all if you knew." Izzy said. I smiled at her. "It's ok." She nodded appreciatively. "Before we get into that there are some rules okay?" I nodded my head "Okay. So first you have to be honest and not leave anything out." I nodded, she continued, "Second, this room is going to be considered the 'safe' room. Everything spoken between all of us stays in this room and we only talk about it in this room. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Third, you listen to us, we listen to you, even though you may not agree with some of the things we say. You may not have to agree but you will respect our decisions and ideas, as we will for you. Good." I nodded

"Well are you hungry? Thirsty? We'll be here talking about stuff for a while. Would you like anything?" Alec offered. It was the first time he had spoken. He was kind of acting different than at school. At school, he didn't talk, make eye contact. And he always looked down- literally. Maybe being away from the rest of the squad I could see what Alec Lightwood is really about. "Sure, maybe some water please." Magnus stood up, followed by Alec. Magnus took the space Alec left.

"Iz? Jace? Magnus?"

"I'll have water please." Isabelle replied

"Me too." Jace said

"Me too but with-" Magnus started

"Two thin slices of lemon and a pink umbrella. I know Magnus." Alec interrupted. He bent down to give his boyfriend a kiss and went to the kitchen. "Oh my god, you guys are adorable." I said. Totally off topic but who cares? Alec's cheeks tinted again but I saw the smile tugging at his lips. "I know." Is all Magnus said, with a shit-eating grin. I turned back to Jace, for him to start his story, but he was looking at me like Isabelle was before. "Why do you guys keep looking me like I just grew an extra limb?" I said looking back and forward between them.

"Sorry, you just, you said they were adorable."

"And? They are. Ooh, we should come up with a ship-name, like in TV shows. How about Malec?"

"Ooh, I love it. Pumpkin did you hear that." Magnus cooed at Alec who just got back with the waters. He placed them all on the table and went to sit in Magnus' lap. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's torso and their legs twined together. "What baby?"

"Clary just came up with a ship name for us; Malec. It's so cute."

"Yeah it is." Alec snuggles closer into Magnus and Magnus put his chin on Alec's left shoulder. I grinned. They were so damn cute. "You cease to amaze me." Jace said to me

"What?"

"Okay, so today, you stand up to Kaelie. By the way, nice job. Then you pull us out on our own shit. Then you turn around and punch Kaelie like the fucking Rockette. And now you're acting like your Malec's number one fan. Like I said; you cease to amaze me."

"First of all, of course I'm Malec's number one fan. I have rights on the ship-name too. And second, thank you. Third. Why does it amaze you?" Isabelle spoke this time

"Everyone at school picks on the gay guys and lesbians. But you, you just look like you found your long-lost puppy."

"Correction. Everyone in your friend group hate on the other gay people. The rest of us don't give a shit if you're gay, straight, a little bendy, what have you. You, little ones, have a lot to learn."

"But all the other kids who aren't in the 'It Squad' don't like me." Alec said

"Maybe that's because you hide behind brother and sister. The only people who bully the gay people at school are 'It Squad', and they probably don't like you because you hide behind them so you won't get bullied. They think if you don't have to, they shouldn't have to either. And it's true, they don't deserve to go through it." I replied

"Oh. I never thought they disliked me because of that." Alec then locked eyes with Jace and Isabelle

"We never wanted Alec to get bullied for being gay. That's why he hangs around us. I hear what our squad say and I guess we thought everyone was like that." Jace said

"I guess that's why you surprised us when you were so for Alec with Magnus." Isabelle added, "but that's all going to change soon I guess." She continued

"It is. "

"Anyway," Jace started. I didn't really know what to expect from him. I couldn't imagine him being abused. "well, I was abused when I was living with my father, my real father. Depending on the day, it could have been talking back, not cleaning my room enough or just because. It started when I was 5 and by the time it ended I was 12. Sometimes he would punch me, kick and slap me. Other times whips were involved or wooden spoons. On the last night, I was chained up in the basement. I was being punished for getting a detention in class. He whipped me then poured salt water on my back. Then, he turned me around and punched my gut. I remember only bits of it. I kept blacking out. The last hit was a rolling pin, metal, to the head. The next thing I knew, I was in a room so bright and had needles poking in me. Around me was one police man and a few nurses. I had no idea what was going on. When the nurses found me awake, they told me that I had two broken ribs, the whips on my back were really deep and that my father had hit my head so bad that I was going to have to take a series of tests so they were sure I didn't have any permanent damage to my brain. The nurses left after that, leaving me with the officer. He was looking at me hesitantly. When he started talking, it was slow and deliberate. He explained to me that he needed some answers to his unanswered questions about how my father treated me. I told him everything. From when to where to with what and why. He also said that a neighbour rang in a complaint about screaming, and that's how they found my dad hitting me. After that conversation, he said that my father would be in jail a long time. He also asked if I had any family to call and look after me whilst I everything went down. When I told him no, that I didn't have any family, he straight away rang up someone he obviously trusted to handle the situation. I thought it was probably a social worker. After a few days of staying in the hospital, being looked after, and protected by round the clock officers, I was told that my father had committed suicide." Jace looked over at my tear-stricken face, immediately he knelt down and wiped away the tears with tissues from a nearby tissue box. "I don't really know what to say. Sorry? It doesn't seem right but it's all I can think of. Jace I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I was sobbing now.

"Oh, Clary, I'm fine. I dealt with it a long time ago." His arms slid around me then and I couldn't help but turn my nose into his neck, breathing him. I sobbed in his neck for a while, feeling completely warm and safe in his arms. After a few minutes, I released him, despite the fact it was the last thing I wanted to do. "Sorry, finish please." Jace left me and went to sit back in his bean bag, I felt the warmth and safe feeling leave with him. All eyes were on me as he continued. "A first I was a little shocked, but then I felt a peace settle on me, a safety net that could never be taken away because he was dead. He couldn't hurt me again. I wasn't sad or happy, just safe. A few hours later I realised I had nowhere to go and that the police officer hadn't told me about the phone call I presumed was a social worker. I called the nurse in and asked her to contact him for me, and fifteen minutes later he was walking through me door. I told him I was slightly freaking out about where I was going to stay. But he calmed me, told me he had someone who was happy to take me in anytime. He explained to me that his wife was a social worker, and she had been raging on for weeks about a family who wanted to take a child in but there wasn't one to give. He rang her immediately who contacted the family with the news. They said to drop me by whenever I was released from the hospital, my room was already made. He said that he'd done him a favor; he wouldn't be hearing his wife rant on and on about work problems anymore. So, ten days later, I was standing on the porch of, healed up with no permanent brain damage, and a little cream and oil so I wouldn't scar, the Lightwoods." He broke eye contact with me to look over at Alec and then Izzy. You could see the love in all their eyes, it was exceedingly evident. It made me heart melt, and more tears shed. Turning back to me he continued. "In the beginning, I was very hesitant around everyone. I didn't want to bother anyone. I hardly spoke, only the occasional 'yes', 'no', 'good', 'thank-you'. Maryse and Robert"- I figured they were the Lightwood parents- "tried to get me outside, to play sport, watch a movie with them, but I felt very over-whelmed by everything. My life had just turned up-side down. One night, I was having a nightmare that my father had tried to come and steal me away, when I woke up to Izzy and Alec standing over me, asking if I was okay. They stayed with me the rest of the night, just talking. It was mainly just them talking, but I let slip that I used to play piano and that it was my one true passion. The very next day a piano was put into my room. After that, I became more talkative with Izzy and Alec, then soon Maryse and Robert. After a year, I felt really at home and a part of the family. When I was fifteen I finally told Izzy and Alec why I was put into their home. That night, it was like a burden off my chest. I finally made peace with it. Now anyone who's close to me I tell, and it becomes easier and easier every time. I have no trouble talking about it now." He finished his story there. At that point, I felt jealousy over-come me. Not in a bitter, resentful way, but a sad and lonely way. I was jealous that Jace was rescued and now had an amazing family who loved him with all their heart. He was okay now. I was never going to have that. I wasn't going to be rescued and given people who love me. I was just going to wait it out until the end of the school year where I could get into a college far, far away and never look back. Wiping the sad and happy tears away I looked at Jace, Isabelle and Alec. "I'm so sorry that I ever judged the three of you. You guys are so loyal and caring and beyond loving. Jace, you're so strong. People who look at you, walking the hall ways of school would never guess that you went through such a hardship and survived, and can now say you're happy. I wish I was at least the tiniest bit as strong as you." I turned my head up, looking right up at the roof, avoiding their intense eyes. Isabelle reached out and grabbed my hand than, forcing me to look back down at her face. "Clary, you can be just as strong as Jace. You are capable of being that strong."

"Isabelle, if I left now I wouldn't be able to get into a college. I have to stay in school. It's only until the rest of the year, then I can get into college and never see him again."

"Do you live with him?" Jace cut in. I looked over at him and gave the slightest nod of my head.

"My father, too." I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Jace nodded his head.

"How long Clary?" I looked up into Jace's blazing, golden eyes and some of the warmth and safety I felt in his arms returned. "Since my mum died, when I was four."

I heard Isabelle suck in her breath then, looking over I could see the sadness in her eyes, yet no pity. I guess she understood I didn't want any just as Jace probably wouldn't of either. "Clary, has he ever tried to, ahh, rape you?" Jace asked and I could hear how cautious he was.

"No. Never." It's true he hadn't, and if he did I would have actually done something; like go live with Simon and tell the police. Looking back at Jace I saw the swamp of relief that took over him.

"How often?" Jace asks

"Most nights."

"What are his excuses? What does he do?"

"Depends. Nine times out of ten he'll find a reason. When he doesn't he's usually passed out drunk or too high to think 'Oh, what can I come up with as an excuse to hit my daughter?'. If it's to do with school, I'm chained up and whipped and if it's really bad, I get salt water thrown on me too. When it's around the house, he'll just punch me, kick or slap, use a wooden spoon or belt. Sometimes I get cigarette burns too. I had that last night. I was late because of traffic. I think we should stop talking about this for a while. How about we start coming up for ideas for the apology party?" Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Magnus stared at each other for a few moments, silent conversation going on that I didn't understand. Then Magnus turned to me with a smile on his face, "I am the best Party planner if I do say so myself." Magnus started rambling on about venues, themes, catering and I just nodded my head when I approved and shook it when I thought he was going overboard.


	5. Chapter 5

The past two days have gone past in a blur. I've been busy planning the party with the Lightwood's at their house every day after school, and continued talking about Valentine. Though I've only really been talking to Jace lately. During school though, nothing is said. No one knows about the party yet, not even the rest of the 'It Squad'. Every time I walk in the hall way though, Jace, Izzy or Alec will check to see if I'm okay. Yesterday, when I was limping, Alec pulled me into an empty classroom to ask me what had happened. The Lightwoods had become very important people in my life somehow. Alec was the like the brother I never had and Izzy was the sister I never had, but also the girlfriend I'd never had. Jace, Jace was a different story. When I was around him, just passing in the hallway, I felt a warm, protective blanket wash over me. Most of the time I didn't have to look up to know he was around. Simon was becoming a little suspicious though and I felt guilty for still not telling him yet. I don't know why I couldn't, but every time I tried, I just couldn't. Thursday afternoon, I arrived at the Lightwoods estate and Jace opened the door for me. "Hey Clary, you alright." My heart fluttered at the underlying worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where are the others?" I asked

"There out organising stuff for the party." Jace replied leading me through the house. After a few minutes, I realised he was leading me in a different direction to normal. "Hey Jace, where are we going?"

"Oh, I figured since no one is here we'll just go into my bedroom. That alright with you?"

I felt the warmth from my blush raise on my cheek. "Yes, it's fine." I had never been in a boy's room, let alone an extremely attractive guy whom I was more than slightly infatuated by. He opened the door at the end of the corridor. "This is my room." Is all he says. He followed me in as I scanned the room; he had a massive bed – California king-, a window seat, bookshelves filled with books and CD's, alphabetically lined, a bathroom left of the bed and piano in the corner. But the thing that stood out most was how neat and clean everything was. There couldn't have been a speck of dust on the ground, the bed was made like the ones in hotels, with his towels professionally folded on the corner. I thought boy's rooms were supposed to be trashy and have everything lying on the ground. I went into the bathroom to see if it was the same. The bathroom has a shower along the wall opposite the mirror and a massive bath opposite the door. The bench was spotless. Matte charcoal, only the soap dispenser on the sink. I opened up the cupboards to look inside and everything was alphabetical again. "Jace I thought you were a boy." I say to him, still looking around his bathroom. I hop in the bathtub just to see how big it is; it could fit more than three of me probably. "I love your bath." When I don't hear a reply, I look over to him. He's staring at me trying not to laugh or smile. What's so funny? "You know I'm just going to shower every time I come over now. I call dibs." Obviously, he couldn't hold it in anymore and gives off a belly laugh. "What is so funny?" I try to yell over his laughing.

"You called dibs on my bath." He just manages to get out.

"Yeah, so? Every time I come over, I'm going to use your bath. It could probably fit four of me. Oh my god! Are those jets? You have jets?" Jace explodes into another fit of laughter. I'm kinda over that, so I jump out and stalk out of the bathroom and sit on his bed. I figured he has a bit of OCD so to get him back I move the pillows so there's three on one side and only one on the other side, then I sit on the side with three pillows and get under the blankets trying to mess them up. When Jace walks back, the laughter is gone and he looks unpleased. Yes! Mission accomplished "Clary, what are you doing?" He asks voice tight.

"Oh, just getting comfy. You?"

"Two pillows are perfectly fine and are you really that cold you need all that blanket." By now I have folded the duvet in half and put it on me, leaving half the bed un-covered. "Well, Jace I'm small so yeah I do. Is it bothering you?" I ask. I see him clenching his jaw

"Actually yes, a little."

"Well, I guess you know how it feels then, don't you?" I say, eye-balling him.

"I don't understand."

"You shouldn't laugh at people who are trying to be nice. It's mean, and frankly you hurt my feelings. Boys are supposed to have dirty underwear on the floor and chip packets and cans all over the ground. Your room is neater than other boys I've ever been in."

"Well, I like my room clean, and so should everyone. I'm sorry for laughing."

"Good, you should be." I reply, whilst fixing his bed. He joins to help me.

"So how many boy's bedrooms have you been in?" he asks. To be honest, I set myself right up for that. I feel my face warm up again from my blush. "Ahh, not too many." I reply, voice shaken. Jace turns to me again, his eyes are blazing, and just like every time, I tell him the honest truth. "Only Simon's but he's my best friend so it doesn't really count I guess… so none really." I whisper. He turns away then, a smile on his lips. "It's not funny." I tell him, anger leaking into my voice. I'm pretty hurt that he thought me never being in a guy's room is so funny. "I'm not laughing."

"Yeah, but you were smiling."

"Doesn't mean I was smiling at you not ever really going into a guy's room before." Where finished with the bed now and he's lied down beside me. I turn to face him. "As soon as I told you I had never been in a boy's room you smiled and turned away from me."

"Okay. Look, I was smiling because you told me that, but not because that's embarrassing or weird for you."

"Well, why then, huh?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because." He shrugs

"Not a good enough answer. Tell me."

"Because I like the fact you've never been in another guy's room before." He sighs

"Why? What's there to like?"

"It means you've never been close enough to another guy to be in his room."

"Oh, so you like that I don't get 'close enough' to guys to let them into my room. What am I not pretty enough to have a guy want to get close to me?" At that he turned to me, eyes burning, he lifted his hand to hold my cheek. "Clary, never say that. You are absolutely beautiful, okay? Never say that you aren't or let anyone tell you that you aren't. Yes?" I nod my head because I can't speak. "Clary, I like that you have never been in another guys room before because I don't want you in any other guy's room. It makes me upset."

"Jace." I whisper. He brings his other hand up to grasp my other cheek, and rolled so he was on top of me, but put most of his weight on his elbows. "I don't like when guys check you out or talk shitty things behind your back. I hate thinking of other guys holding you the way…... the way I could only wish to hold you. Or kiss you the way I should be kissing you. I get jealous Clary. Because I really like you."


	6. Chapter 6

***mature language***

I hold my breath, not believing what is coming out of his mouth. We stare at each other for minutes, hours, who knows. I get lost in his golden eyes, as the world fades away around us. All our problems don't exist, no one else but us in the world. "Clary?"

"Jace."

"I'd really like to kiss you now. Is that alright with you." He asks never breaking eye contact

"I, yes." I consent and if possible, his eyes shine brighter. He slowly lowers his mouth to mine, keeping his eyes on me, waiting for hesitation. When I feel his lips connect with mine, I close my eyes and let him take control. He starts of slow, peppering soft kisses over my lips and around my face and neck. When he comes back to my lips he applies more pressure, earning a moan from me. He adds a bit more and soon he's got a rhythm going. I try to copy him, but I've never done this before. When I hear him moan I know I'm doing something right. He sucks on my lips and I do the same to him. Every time we move it's like electric bolts of pleasure are shooting through me and heading low into my stomach. Boldly, I dart my tongue out and run it over his lower lip asking to take the next step, and am rewarded by another growl. Soon, his tongue is licking my lips and pushing through into my mouth. We taste each other everywhere, our tongues battling. I lift my hips to meet his, and grind them together. It builds the fire that's been starting in my belly. I do it a few times when I feel something hard forming. Still, too blissed out from the kissing to figure out what it is, I use it to rub against because it feels the best down there. I groan, and Jace groans too. He starts grinding on me too, and with the pressure from both of us and the hard thing, something in me snaps. My lips break away from his as I throw my head back in ecstasy. It is the most amazing feeling, like releasing the pleasure and fire that was building inside me. Jace has started kissing, licking and nibbling my neck and the fire is starting up again. "Jace." I whisper breathlessly. He removes his mouth from my neck and locks gazes with me, his eyes still blazing. "Clary. Did you just…"

"I don't know what happened but it was amazing." Jace chuckles at me

"Well, I'm glad I could bring you to a point of orgasm." What?

"I orgasmed?"

"Yes. You did. Have you never had one before?"

"No, never as good as that."

"Different ones by yourself?" I don't understand what he's asking at first, but then it clicks and I feel myself blush. "Well, umm…." I whisper looking away from him in embarrassment. He grabs my chin and turns my face back to his, he's smiling sweetly. "You masturbate though?"

"Yes." I whisper

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Clary. I do too," then I saw the tiniest bit of red colour on his cheeks, Jace Lightwood was so not blushing. "Actually, I do it a lot, thinking about you." He adds. I don't know why but that made the fire in my stomach ignite, and my cheeks too. "I have too Jace." I say looking straight at him. He closes his eyes and groans.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard someone say." Just then I felt the hard thing pressing into my stomach get harder, and everything clicked. I smiled at the fact that he was getting hard for me. Then I blushed even more at our position. He was lying on top of me with a boner, and I am so fucking turned on. "Jace?" he opened his eyes up again then, "Kiss me." I say and before I can take a breath, his tongue is already going in and out of my mouth and his teeth are nibbling at my lips. I place my hands behind his head as his hands grasp my face again.

 ***lemon***

After a few minutes of kissing and grinding, I lower my hands to the bottom of his tee-shirt and lift it up. Jace gets the idea and quickly yanks it off his head. I grab his hands in mine, and lower them to the bottom of my sweater letting him now I want it off. This time he takes his time making sure I'm perfectly comftable. Before he starts kissing me again, I lead his hands around to my back on the clasp of my bra. His eyes shift to mine in question and I nod my head. He slowly un clips the back, and slides the straps off my shoulders. Then I help him pull it off and toss it to the ground. I don't have the biggest boobs, but they are a comftable B-cup. He sucks in his breath as he lowers his gaze, and then curses when he sees the bruises on my ribs and stomach. He lowers his head to them and softly kisses them. Each one letting me know the pain he is in knowing that this happens to me, and letting me know that someday it will be okay, and telling me how sorry he is that I have to go through this. Each kiss brings tears to my eyes and soon he's kissing those away too. "I hate him, Jace. I hate him." I whisper to him. I finally understand what people mean when they say a certain someone has become their 'rock', because Jace has become my rock through this. He listens to me. He understands. He makes me laugh when I don't want to. He holds me up. He keeps me smiling. He tells me his ideas about kidnapping me so my father will never touch me again, and in this moment, I want to. I want to leave my father and never look back. "Okay." I tell him.

"Okay what, Clary?" he asks, emotion in his eyes

"I'll leave." I whisper

"You'll leave?" he asks in disbelief

"I'll leave Jace. I'm sick of my life at that house. I'm sick of him. I'm sick of feeling amazing with you, and Izzy, and Alec and Magnus, and then having to go home to get beat and yelled at. I want to cut that out. I want to stay in the life that is with you guys and Simon. I want out, Jace."

"Okay. Then we get you out and you can live with me and Izzy and Alec."

"Oh, Jace you don't have to do that. Simon always said it was okay if I ever decided to leave I could stay with him."

"Clary, remember before when I said I get jealous of other guys looking at you and you being in their room?"

"Yes."

"The same goes for living with a guy who is not related to you."

"But me and Simon are just friends."

"I understand and I know, but I just couldn't sleep knowing that a horny teenager is right across the hall from you."

"Okay I understand that, but you can't just say that either. I doubt your parents would let me just come and live with them because you guys asked."

"Yes, they would."

"Jace, no they won't. They don't even know me. I'm just your guys friend."

"You're more than just my friend Clary." Jace says suddenly serious and my little hope fairy did a dance.

"What am I to you Jace?" I whisper

"You are my girlfriend Clary." I can't believe this is happening!

"Am I now?" I tease

"Hell to the fucking yes you are."

"But I never said yes to that, did I?" I see Jace's eyes light up with fun and love? Maybe strong-like feelings.

"Clary Adele Morgentern, -" I cut him off there

"My name is Clary Adele Fray. I don't want my father's name so I use my mother's maiden name; Fray." Jace smiled and continued

"Clary Adele Fray, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" he asks with a smile

"Wow, Jace Lightwood, reformed player wants to me to be his girlfriend?" his eyes grew serious at that.

"Clary, I know the rumours say I'm a player but I'm not. Every party that I attended and there was a cute girl who I thought would be nice to start something with, would always lay claim that I slept with her after one make-out session. This may be shocker, and sure, I've had a fair share of kisses and I've gone to third base, but I have never ever gone the full way, Clary. I never felt any of the girls I met were worth taking my virginity. I'm a virgin." I knew Jace would never lie to me, but this was unbelievable. The most popular guy in school, virgin. "I believe you Jace. I'm a virgin too, but right now, I would really like to keep kissing you and feeling your skin on mine. And another orgasm wouldn't hurt." I say with a smirk. A thought crossed my mind then and I felt my cheeks heat up again. "What did you just think, Clary? Something dirty? These blushes aren't helping you out here."

"Umm, well, I though since I had an orgasm, you would want that too. And, a, uhh, mental image of me, uh, um," I looked down then, too afraid to tell him.

"Clary," he lifted my face back up again with him holding my chin with his fingers, "don't be embarrassed. I promise not to laugh, ok?" he eyes me with those perfect golden eyes.

"I had a mental image of me bringing you to your climax with my mouth, on your dick okay?" I rush out. Jace groaned then, and I felt him get harder again.

"Baby, I would love that but you don't have to worry about that. Just being with you like this, and kissing you, is amazing."

"I know you wouldn't pressure me into anything, but, I kind of really wanted to." I whisper and Jace groans again, resting his forehead on mine. "Clary, if you want to do something like that to me, you don't even have to ask permission." Okay then, Jace. With all the strength I can muster in my small arms, I flip us so I'm straddling him. "This is a nice view." Jace notes. I look down at his jeans. I trail my nails over his stomach, feeling his toned stomach clench under them, all the way to the top of his jeans. I slowly, teasingly, undo the button and lower the zip. I shimmy the jeans down, over his thighs, knees, shins and finally over his feet. I place my core over him now and grind against him. We moan in unison, feeling each other easier with the less clothing on. I quickly hop off of him and take my leggings and panties off, until I'm fully bare to him. I take off his boxers, before I climb back onto him, placing my hand over his shaft and stroking up wards. This is my first time seeing a dick but I know that this is one of the biggest one's ever. "You're so big, Jace. I'm not sure you're going to fit." I say fully serious. Jace just chuckles but they swiftly turn into moans when I faster my speed. Once I get my rhythm settled, I bend over and dart my tongue out onto his head, tasting him. Jace's hands fly to me head, not pushing me but holding on. I dart my tongue out again and swirl it around the tip a few times before I pull back and blow on him. I feel his hands squeeze my hair. Then, I engulf him onto my mouth, as much as I can. I feel his head down my throat and I'm just over half way down his length. I didn't think I would enjoy deep throating, but it's really thrilling, or maybe it's because I'm doing this to Jace. I bob my head up and down whilst swirling my tongue around him and sucking. When I moan Jace moans again, "Yes, oh Clary." So, I keep moaning. I take my mouth off and run my tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the top. I put my hand back on him and stoke him fast, whilst my mouth sucks one of his balls right into my mouth. Jace groans again and I feel my hand getting wetter from his pre-cum. I switch balls, giving it the equal amount of pleasure I did to the other, and then make my way back to his shaft. I put my mouth at the top, kiss it, then go down on it all the way. I moan and suck my cheeks in, while licking around the shaft and he finally comes with a scream I'm sure would have had Alec or Izzy running in if they were at home. I slowly bring my mouth back to the top, sucking up every last bit of come. "Oh my god Clary. That was the fucking best blowjob I have ever had." I smile giddy at that. He grabs my arms then, slowly lowering me back onto his chest. "Thank you." He says

"No, thank you Jace. You have become the most important person in my life in a matter of days. You have become the person I need to speak to when things are bad at home or school or anything. The person I cried to or cuddled with. The person I wanted to tell how good my day was today, or how shit Mr. Starkweather was acting that day. You made me feel beautiful just the way you looked at me. You make me feel safe and warm just being around you. I feel it when you walk past me in the hallways, and sometimes I don't even see you because my back is turned. You made me confident enough to talk to you about anything, and part of it is the eyes, but I fully trust you. You made me feel sexy enough to go down on you and trust you enough to give a piece of my soul to you. Every day, you get another piece of my heart from everything you give to me and soon you're going to have my full heart and soul Jace, because I will fall in love with you. Maybe it's already happened."

Jace cuddles me then and it is the safest I have felt since being with him. "I'm falling in love with you too Clary." He whispers. That afternoon we didn't talk about Valentine or the party, we fell asleep in each other's arms, surrounded by safety, warmth and love.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I decided I was going to tell Simon everything. I pulled up outside his house like normal, beeping the horn. He ran out and jumped in my car looking… different. "Hey Si, you okay?"

"Huh, yeah fine. How are you."

"I only got five lashings last night." I reply and I hear him suck in his breath. I cringe at that, it's not like talking about it with Izzy, Magnus, Jace and Alec. Which brings me back to the now. "Look Simon, I have to tell you something ok?" I start, pulling back onto the road.

"What? You can tell me anything." He replied. Alright, he goes.

"So, you know how I'm helping the Lightwoods with their party?" he nods, "well I've also been talking to them about my father, about everything." His eyes grow wide but he stays silent so I can finish. "Over this week I've become really close to all f- three of them and I'm actually dating Jace now. And I'm leaving Valentine. I don't want to be there anymore, Si. You know how bad it is. Jace offered for me to move in with him but I wasn't sure if their parents would let me, considering they don't know me so, I was hoping if that room was still available in your house?" I figured rushing it all out in one would be the best way to break it to him. Simon opens his mouth to speak and then shuts it, then opens again and stays like that for a minute. "Well…?"

"Umm, well that's amazing I guess, of course you can live with me. I'm really proud of you for leaving. About the Lightwoods… well I can understand with Izzy and maybe Alec because he acts different at school then he probably does at home, but Jace? He's very… obnoxious."

"Simon, I was wrong in a lot of ways for judging them, some were right, but other things, I had so fucking wrong. The Lightwoods have become very important people in my life now and I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. I guess I thought that if I told you, our secret relationships wouldn't be… I don't know. But I am really so sorry for keeping it from you-"

"I have a secret relationship too, Clary." Wait, what? "Me and Izzy, we are kinda dating."

"Really? I thought you were scared of her?"

"Oh I am. But I really like her and she seems to like me a lot as well so we hung out a few times and…yeah."

"Oh, Simon I'm so happy for you. Izzy is such an amazing girl."

"Yeah she is." He replies meekly.

When we arrived at school I didn't know how to act around Jace. But everything was confirmed at my locker. I was opening it up and getting books out when I felt him. His blanket of warmth and safety enveloped me once again. Soon I felt two arms circle around my stomach and a face into my neck. "Good morning Clary." Is all he says but it sends a jolt between my legs. I turn to face him and he keeps me securely around him. "Morning." From behind him I see heads are turned our way and eyes are on us. "Ah, Jace?" he sees the hesitation in my eyes and turns toward the crowd, then his arms go down to my hands. He grabs them, and my bag, and leads me away to an empty classroom. He clasps his hands around me and I tense under him. He gives me worried eyes. "Clary, please take off your top." I did. I heard him suck in a breath when I turned around to show him the lashings. I felt his fingers move over my back, carefully avoiding the marks. "Why?" he asks.

"Because he found out I cut class." I whispered. Then I felt him peppering kisses around my sores. He was taking away the hatred and anger and replacing it with his love. It was perfect. I don't know how he knew I needed it when I didn't even know I needed it. Tears slowly trailed down my face and he soon kissed those away too. Then he kissed my mouth, softly, but with so much passion it made my knees tremble until they buckled under me. Jace swiftly caught me and placed me on a desk. His hands moved to my hair and face and mine went around his torso pulling him closer to me, until I didn't know where he started and I finished. He was fuelling the fire between my legs. We started moaning together and soon I felt his bulge on my stomach. "Jace. I want you." I gasped between kisses. Jace growled. "I want you too, Clary." He gave me one long chaste kiss before removing his lips from mine. "Clary, if we don't stop now we are both going to be late for class with our virtues not intact. And as much as I would love to do that with you, an empty classroom is not how it goes." God, he was perfect. I smiled up at him. "Okay, but do you need help with this before you go back to class?" I placed my hand over his bulge and squeezed slightly.

 ***lemon***

"That is a problem. Are you sure, I'm perfectly fine on my own." I slowly lowered to my knees in front of him. I reached up and un-did his pants. Pulling his pants and boxers down I reached for his growing dick. I used my hand to get him fully hard. Jace was moaning again. His hands came to my hair again to hold on to something. I kissed his head before I went down on him. I swirled my tongue, I hollowed my cheeks sucking and I moaned, vibrating my mouth. I pulled off him and looked up to his face. His eyes were closed. "Jace." He opened his eyes then, looking down at me. "Do you want to mouth fuck me?" Jace groaned again at that.

"Clary, you don't have to do that for me. It will be difficult for you to breathe and I don't want to make you un-comftable."

"Jace I offered. I won't offer to do anything without me being comftable with it. Jace, do you want to mouth fuck me?" he closed his eyes and looked slightly guilty.

"Hell yes Clary, I would love to. I'm sorry." He said

"Jace stop being sorry. I want you to fuck my mouth okay?"

"God Clary. Yes okay." He held my head with his hands as I opened my mouth to him. He started out slow testing his range. Then, something in him switched and he was pounding my mouth and every time he went back down my throat, electricity was being shot down between my legs. I could feel him tensing in me and starting licking and sucking him while he moved in and out. Soon, shots of come were dripping down my throat and we were both panting. "Jesus, Clary. Your mouth on my cock is the best feeling ever." He came and knelt in front of me, reaching up to hold my face in his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can't wait to help you out again. Although I could use some of your help right about now." I saw his eyes light up at my words. I was so fucking turned on right now, I could feel my panties damp. "Clary, are you sure?"

"Touch me Jace." I whispered to him as my consent. He travelled his hands down to the top of my jeans, teasing slow, and un-did my buttons. He slid them down and off my legs, and my panties were next. We were sitting side by side now, I turned and leaned over to him so I could kiss him. All the while, Jace's hands were moving up my legs, getting closer to my heat. When he finally got there, he cupped me and I let out a moan, spreading my legs to him. "You're already so fucking wet for me Clary."

"Yes. All the time Jace. You have no idea how turned on you make me."

"I think I do." He started dragging his finger up and down my clit, applying more pressure on my bud. I threw my head back and kept lowering myself until I was on the ground. The sting from the whip marks on my back far in the distance. Jace started lifting me back up again, never removing his hands from me. Then he lowered me back down and my sweater was under me. "Thank you." Is all I can manage to say again because he dipped a finger into my opening. He circled my walls, applying pressure in all the right places. He slipped a second finger and then a third. My moans were the only thing I could hear over my heavy breathing. He slid his fingers as far as they could go and curled them, reaching my g-spot. I cried out as I felt my walls clench over him and milk his fingers. He rode the orgasm out and then brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "That was amazing." I told him

"You're welcome."

The rest of the day was uneventful. When it came time to leave, Izzy rode with us so she could say good bye to Simon now that I knew of their relationship. They were really cute in a dorky kind of way. When we arrived at Izzy's home, Alec, Magnus and Jace were already waiting outside for us. I ran straight for Jace, giving him a hug. "Hey." He said to me with a grin.

"Hi." I turned in his arms facing Malec, "Hey Malec."

"Hey Biscuit."

"Hi Clary."

"You know now that you and Jace are together now, you have to have a ship name too." Magnus said.

"What about Clace?" Alec suggested. I turned my head to look up at Jace and he smiled down at me in confirmation. "I like it." I said turning back to Alec.

"And Izzy and Simon." I said.

"Wait. You're dating Simon?" Alec said the same time Jace said

"You're dating someone?" Izzy turned to me then,

"Thanks, Clary."

"Oh, Izzy. I'm so sorry. I thought that they knew."

"It's fine. I was going to tell you once we were inside anyway. Yes, I'm dating someone, actually, he's Clary' best friend; Simon Lewis. I really like him and you will not scare him because he will probably piss himself."

"It's true." I added "Okay ship names. Simon. Izzy. What about Sizzy?"

"Sure, that's cute. I'll quickly text Simon about it." Then she lowered her mouth to my ear, "and to warn him that my brothers know." We both erupted in giggles and made our way inside.


	8. Chapter 8

We finalised everything for the party; we were going to go to the beach next Saturday. Everything would be catered for. Everyone will be told the 'It Squad' is not going to be invited, then after a few hours they'll turn up and share their piece, then party to everyone gets tired and heads home. After that, Malec went to Alec's room, Izzy left to call Simon and me and Jace went to his room. "Can you play me something?" I asked him. He went and sat on the bench, while I went to the bed. He started playing a song I didn't recognise, but it held so much emotion. Watching Jace move his hands over the keyboards, brought so much joy to me. You could see how much he enjoyed playing. I went over a stood behind him, watching in awe as he played. Time stood still when Jace played. It felt like hours before he finished, but it was still too soon. "Clary?" I was brought out of the haze Jace created when he called my name. "Yes?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked, turning to cup my cheeks and pull me down so I was straddling him. I didn't realise I was crying. I went to wipe the tears away to find Jace already kissing them away. "I guess because that was amazing Jace. It was the most emotional song I have ever listened to. You play amazing."

"Thank you. I wrote it." He replies sheepishly

"You wrote that?" I whisper

"Yes. I wrote it for my Mom." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

"Is there anything you can't do perfectly Jace?"

"Cry." He answered automatically.

"What?" I asked looking back into his beautiful eyes.

"Cry. I haven't cried since my mum died because my Father always said crying was showing emotion, and emotion clouds your judgement. He punished me when I showed emotion as well, so I learned not to cry. But being so young as well, it drilled into my mind that emotion really does cloud your judgement. After being with the Lightwoods, I showed happy and sad emotions again, but I never ever cried. I don't think I will again. He messed me up Clary."

"Jace you are not messed up. You're perfect." He bowed his head then. I placed my hands around his head forcing him to look back up at me, just as he has to me. "Jace look at me. You are absolutely perfect. You are everything to me. And Alec and Izzy and Magnus. They all love you. So do Maryse and Robert. You are perfect and loveable. I love you Jace." Now I was whispering. Should I have said that? Was it too early? Before I could crawl into the self-evaluation hole, Jace's lips were on mine telling me how much he loved me with his actions. Each turn of the head telling me that he understood me, each nibble telling me that he wanted me, every time his tongue darted out and touched mine told me that he cared about me differently than anyone else. He lifted us up then, walking over to his bed and lying us down, without ever stopping his kisses. I reached for his shirt and we pulled it off together. Next was my shirt, then my bra and his pants. In minutes, we were both rolling around in his sheets, naked, showing each other how much we loved one another. Being with Jace brought so much for me; being in his presence pulled a blanket of warmth and safety over me, talking to him made me brave and courageous, he took all my worries away just by standing next to me. He makes me feel so happy about myself, my life, with all the messed-up shit. He makes the world seem so small when we're together, and us, me, so big and amazing and beautiful. He makes me want to do things for him that I probably wouldn't enjoy with someone else, but because it's with him, I want to do it too. Being with Jace, is my one true happy place. I feel comftable, loved, beautiful and bold with him. I fully trust him with my life. "Jace, Jace I want you." I felt him tense up then and he slowly removed his lips from my neck. He looked straight into my eyes with his golden, blazing ones. I could see the hesitation in them, but also the lust, that was probably all over my face too. "Jace, I want you to take my virginity. It doesn't have to be now if you're not ready for me to take yours- you do want _me_ to take yours, though right?"

"Of-course Clary. I wouldn't want anyone else to take mine. I am ready. But are you sure you want to do this, like this. There aren't candles and everyone is here. My parents will be home in a couple hours. It's not very romantic, and I want everything to be perfect when we lose our virginity's."

"Oh, Jace. I don't need any candles or rose petals. If you want it to be more special we can kick everyone out of the house for a few hours. I just need you, and me, and a bed, so we can make love."

"You're sure Clary? Because I don't want you to regret anything."

"Jace, any moment I spend with you, I will never want to take back because they are all perfect. I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Clary. So much." Jace brought his lips back to mine then with so much ferociousness and desire. After a few minutes of groping and kissing like wildfire, Jace got out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around him to hide his obvious erection. "Where are you going, Jace?"

"Ah, well I need a condom and to tell everyone to leave."

"Jace you don't have to use a condom if you want to really feel me, I know I do. I've been in the pill for a few years because- well that's irrelevant now."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well I might just call the other's then."

"Right, you call Malec and I'll call Izzy." I hopped up, grabbed my phone, and went into the bathroom and sat in the tub. I loved this tub. I dialled Izzy's number and she picked up on the second ring. "Hey Clary, what's up?"

"Hey Izzy. I need a favour."

"What is it."

"I need you to leave."

"Leave what?"

"The house. I need you to leave for a few hours. Is that ok?"

"Are yeah, it's fine. But why?"

"Umm, well me and Jace, are ahh..-"

"No way you guys are going to have sex aren't you!?"

"Yes." I whispered

"Aww! Our little Clace is growing up so fast. Look, I'm leaving now, walking out the door. Remember to use protection and if you are scared it's going to hurt use the lube in Alec's room ok?" gross, did not need a mental image of that.

"Ok thank you, Iz."

"Welcome. Have fun Clar- hey Malec, did you hear what our little Clace is getting up t-" I hung up on her and ran out of the room to find Jace under the blankets. He turned his head to the side, looking at me. The way he was looking at me made me feel like I was his everything.

I walked over to him and got under the blankets with him, spooning him from his top. I sighed into his neck. "Jace."

"Yes."

"Are you ready?" I asked hesitantly. There was a long pause before he replied

"Yes." He turned his face to mine then, bringing his lips to mine. They were soft and slow and perfect. He turned so that we were side to side, and brought his hands up to cup my face. One of my hands were on his cheek and the other on his side, pulling him to me. I started kissing him with more passion, and he followed. Once again, we were in a lust filled haze, rolling around and kissing like it was our last day on earth. I could feel him pressing into my leg. I rolled over so I was on my back and started grinding my heat all over him. We moaned and cried. "Clary, we have to stop or I'm going to come." I automatically stopped, but aligned myself with him, asking for him. We stopped kissing then, and looked into each other's eyes. His reflecting what I was feeling; lust, anticipation, love. He slowly entered me and it hurt a lot less than I thought, especially with him being so large. He gave me a minute to adjust to his size and soon I was moving myself on him signalling him to move. We groaned, cried, shrieked. Jace rest his hands on my hips and took full control. He was moving in and out of me fast. It was amazing. In minutes, we were both climaxing. "Jace!"

"Clary!" When I orgasmed, it was like an electric band full of passion had been stretching in my stomach every time Jace pounded into me. And then, it couldn't stretch anymore and snapped back together releasing all the electricity and passion at once. I could feel how milked Jace was inside of me. He rested his body onto mine and we breathed for a few minutes, together. "Clary, that was amazing. I never thought I could lose my virginity in such a passionately and loving way. Only you could have done that for me. I love you." He breathed into my hair. I circled my jelly legs and arms around him, breathing him in too. "I never thought it could all be that fantastic either, Jace. I love you, too." We fell asleep, still connected in the most intimate of ways


	9. Chapter 9

"I woke up to brightness shining in my eyes. Opening them, I could see a window where it wasn't before. Looking around I realised I wasn't in my room, but I was in Jace's. "Shit!" Valentine is going to murder me! I didn't go home last night, I didn't cook him dinner, he didn't get to abuse me for the last time. I was supposed to be escaping today. Everything in my room was packed. "Fuck!" he will have seen it all and know what's happening. "Clary? Why are you- oh mother fucking shit!" We both jumped out of bed, realising we were still naked. I blushed, a full body blush. I locked eyes with Jace, and I saw him remembering last night like I was. It made my skin tingle and my heat grow wet. I see Jace become semi-erect. But we didn't have time for take-two. We broke eye contact and rummaged around trying to get dresses quickly as possible, when a thought crossed my mind. "I can't go." I whispered, hands in my hair trying to tie it up into a bun. "Jace, if I go now, he will already have seen my room; it being packed up. He'll know I'm leaving. If I step one foot in that house and he's in there, I'll never come out. I have to wait until he's gone before I go get everything."  
"You're right. When does he usually go on weekends?"  
"He leaves around 11 to go and watch the football at the pub."  
"Well, we'll go around 11:30 just to be sure. Than we can bring everything to my house because he'll go straight to Simon's. He knows he's your friend. He doesn't know about me or Izzy or Alec."  
"But that isn't fair on you. And you're parents still have no idea you guys know me."

"Yes, they do."

"Since when?"  
"Since I talk non-stop about you. Plus, Izzy and Alec talk about you quite a bit as well."  
"Oh. But they still don't know me enough to bring me into their home."

"We already asked if it was okay. We didn't give any details as to why you might need an emergency home but they understand and trust us enough to believe us when we say it would be an emergency."  
\"Oh." I'm moving in with the Lightwoods? My Jace? My boyfriend who makes me wet by standing near me? Okay. "Okay. I'll go over around 11:30 and get my stuff and bring it here. Maybe I should meet your parents before I move in though?" I asked  
"Sure. Everyone is probably downstairs."  
"Do you think they'll know we had sex?" I blushed. Jace smiled and walked over to me, cupping me cheeks. "So? They won't mind unless we aren't being safe and respectful of each other. They'll love you."  
"I hope so." We turned and walked out of his door, down the endless hallways. We finally arrived in the kitchen and all eyes turn to us. "Hi." I saw weekly. Robert and Maryse are standing in the kitchen, serving orange juice and toast. Izzy and Alec are trying not to laugh. Then when they realise that I should have gone home to my father they both stand, wide eyes, "Oh shit," they say at the exact same time. Freaky. "Why 'oh shit'?" Robert asks. I looked between the Lightwoods and their worried and scared faces. I believe that the Lightwood parents deserve an explanation as to why I'm moving into their home. I squeeze Jace's hand and lead us over. Jace sits down and pulls me into his lap. I blush. "I'm Clary. Nice to meet you, finally." I offer my hand to both of them, and they both shake. I turned to Izzy and Alec then. "It's fine. It's too late to go back now. He's seen my room by now. I'm going back over after he leaves to get my stuff." I saw the relief in their eyes flood back, and the 'trying-not-to-laugh' look come over their faces once again. I turned back to Robert and Maryse, "I'm sure you'd like to know what's going on?" they both nodded. "I believe you deserve the honest explanation as to why your children asked if it was okay if I could move in with you if a something happened to me, and I'm going to tell you the whole truth." I was squeezing Jace's hand for support, when a little boy came running into the room. "Guys guess what? The new Manga book is out at the comic store! Can we go? Can we go? Can we go, please?!" I turned my head to look at the boy. He was only have been 9, but he looked younger. "Really? I'll have to tell Simon." Me and Izzy say at the same time. We lock eyes and start laughing hysterically. We broke apart from the little voice, "Who are you?" he said looking at me.  
"My name is Clary. It's nice to meet you finally. I've heard many interesting stories about you Max." he smiles at that.  
"Well, I am very story worthy." he says smug  
"I see you spend a lot of time around Jace." The others laugh at that, except Max  
"Of course. Jace is awesome." Jace reaches out to him and fist pumps him.  
"Hey Maxxy, I haven't gotten my morning cuddle yet." Izzy said opening her arms wide. Max ran straight into them, jumping. Izzy fell so far back, Alec had to catch them. It was so amazing seeing a normal family interact with one another. It makes me excited for what I could get to experience this soon. "So, Clary, orange juice?" Robert offers.  
"Yes please." I smile at him. Maryse came close to me and whispered,  
"I have to drop max off at a friend's in about fifteen minutes. Will you still be here when I return? For that explanation?"  
"Yes. I'm not leaving until around half past eleven."  
"Okay sweety." She left then to cater for everyone and never brought anything up again.

After breakfast, I went to Izzy's room so I could borrow an outfit. Big mistake. Izzy had half her closet on her bed and about a gazillion pairs of shoes around the floor. "Okay, I really thing green is your colour, it brings out your eyes. I love your eyes, and I bet Jace does too. Oh my god I forgot to ask! You guys did go through with it right?"  
"Yes. Izzy, it was so wonderful. I never thought it could get that good, but oh my, it was absolutely amazing." I thought danced on the inside of my brain for a second. "Izzy, are you a virgin?" I saw a dark look come over her face and I automatically reached out to her and pulled her onto the bed. "What happened Iz?"  
"Look I'm not sure okay? I haven't told anyone this, even my brothers. I love them but we didn't need any drama. And I didn't tell Kaelie or anyone because I don't really like them. But I really want to tell someone. It's been bubbling in me for so long and I really wanted it to be you, Clary. I know we haven't been hanging out for too long but I already love you and think of you as my blood sister." Izzy was starting to cry now, and so was I.  
"Oh Izzy, I think of you the same way. I always wanted siblings. You and Alec are like the brother and sister I never had. You can trust me with this, even from not telling Jace if you don't want him to know."  
"Ok. Well we were at some party in the middle of last year. There was a little bit of alchahol and I drink at home so I'm not a light weight and that's how I first knew something was off. Jace and Alec were going to make sure I didn't drink too much because they weren't really ever in the mood for parties. But I was. I had just won the State Championships for Head Cheerleader. So, anyway I was partying and I felt kind of drunk but different than a normal drunk feeling. I blew it off though because I hadn't been drunk in so long I dismissed it like it was the first time in a while, even though all three of us knew I had only had a couple of drinks. The night went on, we danced, we played spin the bottle, regular party games but after that my memory is really hazy. Almost like a dream-state. I remember being with a few of the guys and feeling drunk out of my mind. I couldn't find my brothers so I stayed with a few of the jocks because I 'thought' they would look after me. The last thing I remember that night is going down or up some stairs with them, because the music was too loud for me. I woke up in a random's bed in the morning with bruises all over me and my vagina was aching. My head was spinning and my ears were fuzzy. I couldn't find my phone until I went downstairs. I called Magnus straight away, I didn't want to talk to my brothers. He picked me up and took me to his place. I told him that I slept over with a few of the girls so he didn't worry either. I never said anything. But I had a feeling I was drugged and raped when I was unconscious or I don't remember. But I'll never know if it's true. Or if it is, who it was because I thought I could trust the Jocks. Before, I thought some drunk kid must have found me asleep in that room after the Jocks put me there, but then after what you said they had been doing to girls… I'm not sure anymore."  
"Oh Izzy. Oh my god, that's… that's… monstrous." I couldn't actually think of word that conveyed how awful this was for her.  
"I'm just glad that if I was raped, I didn't remember it." It was written all over her face how heartbroken she was over this.  
"Izzy, even if you were raped, you never gave them your virginity. And if they took it, then it's different. The person that you have sex with next will be the guy you willingly give him yours. It will be different."  
"I know. Thank you, Clary." I hugged her then. When she pulled back, she had a sheepish expression over her face. "I was actually thinking about sex, between me and Simon."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Clary, I think I love him. I don't know if that's possible already-"  
"It is. I love Jace already. He loves me too."  
"Really, already?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. I think I'm going to talk to Simon about it soon. But first you need to get dressed."

I was sitting on the kitchen bench, in my new outfit, holding Jace's hand and facing Robert and Maryse Lightwood. "So, Izzy, Jace and Alec asked you if I could live with you because I plan on leaving my home. My father abuses me." Talking about it with everyone was really helping and like Jace said, every time it gets easier. I looked into both of their eyes and saw the worry and understanding in their eyes. "Your children convinced me to leave. Originally, I was going to stay until the end of the year, get into college far away and never make contact again. But being with them really showed me how I need to cut that part of my life out." I looked over at Jace then, he turned his chin so it was sitting on my shoulder,  
"I love you." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. It gave me that boost of confidence that he always gives me. Squeezing his hand, I turned back to his parents, "I know you told them I could live with you but I totally understand if you change your minds." I heard Jace suck in his breath behind me and stiffen. I tried to squeeze his hand and give him some peace. Looking back at Maryse and Robert I could see the battle in their minds; should we let our son's girlfriend and other children's friend under our roof? "I have a friend I can stay with if it's too much. I know it's hard but you don't have to make any decisions straight away. I can stay at Simon's for a while if you need time."  
"No. it's okay." Maryse replied, turning to Robert. "She needs us, a home with people who love her all around. We also understand her and her situation," she turned back to me, "Do Simon's parents know?" I shook my head. "We can help you Clary, and you are welcome to stay with us. We'll help with putting your Father away and we'll even legally adopt you." What? Adopt me?  
"I, ahh…. What?" I was flabbergasted.  
"We can adopt you, like Jace. You will legally be a part of our family." Once everything sank in, I started balling my eyes out. Probably not very beautiful. The Lightwoods had the best and loving parents in the world. Jace's arms were wrapped around me from the back, holding me together. "Shhh Clary." He chuckled then, "I told you they'd love you." At that he had us all laughing.

Soon, it was time for me to drive around to my house for the last time and collect all my belongings. Jace was coming with me and going to watch if Valentine came home. When we arrived, Valentine's car wasn't on the drive way so I decided to make my move. I held Jace's hand until we got to the porch. I stood, staring at the door, of the house that I used to call home, waiting for the feeling of loss. Yet it never came. I will not miss this house. It's not my home anymore. It hasn't been for a while. Jace is my home now. "Clary, I'll be right out here, if you need me you just have to yell out, okay?" he said, worry in his words

"Yes." I reply with more confidence that I thought I would have leaving the house and father I grew up with. I unlock the door and enter, shutting the door behind me. I went straight for the stairs. I was taking my first step on the first stair of the house when I knew. I could feel him watching me. He was still here. I went to scream for Jace when his hand went over my mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't make a sound sweetheart, or your boyfriend is going to be the one hurt." That shut me up. "Good girl." He dragged me over to the basement door. No! I put my feet to the ground and held them there. Valentine was obviously struggling against me. "Remember, Clary, I can hurt you or him." Two things happen when I release my feet and let my father drag me down the stairs to the basement, locking the door behind us; 1) I feel a sense of peace come over me as I know that Jace can't get here and Valentine hurt him, he's safe, locked outside, and 2) I became utterly terrified because Jace won't come and save me. No one will. This is the last time my father will hit me and it will be either be because that I will die down here because the blow will be that bad or I somehow manage to survive and have his ass locked up. He throws me into my corner, and chains me up. He rips Izzy's clothes of me, throwing them to the ground. I'm stark naked in front of him. He gathers his whip and lashes it against the ground to scare me. Jokes on him, I'm already too fucking scared to be anymore scared. "You have been a naughty girl Clarissa. Staying out all night with your boyfriend doing filthy things. You're a slut. A slut just like your mother." How dare he! My mother was the nicest person I have ever known. She didn't give second chances, she gave you twenty chances. She helped anyone who couldn't help themselves- some even who could. "That's you wife you're speaking about. She was too nice for a filthy fucker like you." A scorching burn was on my stomach where he hit me, but I didn't care. He hurt my mother to point of suicide. He hurt me. Enough was enough. He can hit me all he wants but he will never take anything from me again. "That's right Father-" I spat "hit me, your daughter. Whom you know is right. Mum probably married you out of pity. When she looked at you she saw a hopeless man in need of saving. You took advantage of her you bastard. You used her as the person to let everything out on. You hit your wife who you were supposed to love, to the point where she couldn't even hold a pregnancy. She lost her baby, my baby brother and your son. It killed her. You killed her. And you think you have a right to bad mouth? You're still the stupid hopeless man that she tried to save over and over again. Now, you hit me instead. Your only daughter, who you are supposed to love. Am I sensing a pattern? What do you think Father?" I scream at him all the while he keeps whipping me to shut me up. But I don't let him break him. I never backed down and I never shed a single tear, despite how hard it was. "How dare you speak to me like that." He slaps me himself over my face. I turn back to him slowly. Lips pulled upwards into a sarcastic smile I say to him, "Because you are nothing but a poor old man who is un-capable of love. I hate you. And that will never change you fucking cunt." I spit at his feet as soon as I finish screaming at the top of my lungs. He grabs me then, squeezing my arms. He turns me around so my back is to him and he whispers in my ear. "If I'm a cunt than I guess I should act like one." I hear him start to unbuckle his belt and slid down his jeans. "No!" I scream. I scream so ferociously that my throat gives out on me and I can hardly make a sound. He places himself between my cheeks. Then he thrusts in and it shocked my because he's in the wrong hole. It felt like he ripped apart my bum. The tears finally shed and I give up. He pounds into my asshole over and over, feeling like he's splitting me in half. There's a pounding in my head and it's too loud. I feel something overcome me and then it's black. My mind feels drained and my body is still in excruciating pain, indicating I'm not dead. But god I want to be. The pain is too much. I can't even think anymore.  
"My body was frozen. I could feel and hear everything, but I couldn't see. I was lying on my back, on something not very soft. There was something over my left pointer finger, something hard. On my right hand, something soft and warm was around it. It felt familiar. I still couldn't move so my eyes wouldn't open. I was trying to figure out where I was by listening. I knew at least two people were in the same room as me. I could hear two sets of breathing over mine. I think one was crying. I could hear a steading beeping. It felt like I was listening for hours, hearing the world differently, more acutely. The other person left the room after a while, but the one holding my hand never left. I was trying to see how far I could listen when I figured out who was holding my hand. "Clary, please wake up." Jace whispers. "I know it's hard but I need you to wake up. I can't live knowing that it was my fault that you never got to escape, to love your life. With me and Izzy and Alec and Magnus. Please wake up." He was stroking my hand and I knew I had to wake up. I tried hard to open my eyes but the only thing happening there were the tears falling from the pure heart ache in his words. I moved on to my hand. If I could squeeze my hand back or something. I put all my force into tensing my muscles around his hand. I couldn't feel anything happening though. The only indication that it worked was Jace's yelp of pain. "Ow. Clary? Clary?" I couldn't control how hard I was squeezing his hand but he never let go. Not to call the nurses. Not when Izzy or Alec entered my room. I wasn't sure if anyone else was in the room other than them, I couldn't hear above the nurse's busying hands. Jace was rambling to the nurses. "She squeezed my hand. Hard. Hard enough for it to hurt."  
"Okay, "it was an old sweet voice I had never heard before, presumably a nurse, "nothing else, no fidgeting or eyes bli- Is she crying? Nurse Cairstairs? Do you see that? Are those tears on miss Fray's eyes?" I felt cold hands over my damp cheeks. "Yes." Nurse Cairstairs replied. "Why would she cry." she added. The other nurse started talking to Jace again. "Were you talking to her?"  
"Yes." He replied  
"What were you saying?" she enquired  
"I told her I needed her to wake up… because I couldn't live…knowing…everything that happened…to her…was because I wasn't quick enough to…save her."  
"Jace Lightwood," it was Izzy "don't you dare say anything so fucking ludicrous in my presence again, or I swear I will slap the living Jesus out of you." She was furious. But why? What didn't he save me from? Alec started talking to him next. "Jace you can't think like that. What would have happened if you never realised what was going on? Her father would have killed her for sure. No question. If anything, you saved her life." My father? Oh my god! The basement. Our fight. Him… raping me. I felt the tears washing over my cheeks again and I tried to squeeze for Jace. I needed him. "She's squeezing me again." Jace came back closer to me again, and I felt the safe and warm blanket wash over my body like every time where close. "And crying. Jace she can hear you. She's upset with you blaming yourself over this. We all know, even Clary knows, it wasn't your fault. You fucking saved her." Simon said. Simon? Oh my god Simon. I could hear the tears in his voice. "You saved my best friend, and I can never thank you enough." It was silence after that. I still felt like I was squeezing my hand but I couldn't be sure. Soon, another hand was in my left hand and I could feel from how smooth it was, it was Izzy's. She spoke to Jace as well. "You saved my sister Jace. I can't thank you enough either." Alec spoke next.  
"You save my sister too, Jace." It made me feel so loved. I could hear the clicking of heels in the background. "How is she, Jace?" Maryse was here?  
"Is she getting better." Robert asked. Robert was here too?  
"I brought you the things you asked for." Max?  
"Yeah, we have progress. She's squeezing my hand and crying." Jace replied. I tried to squeeze with my left hand as well, to comfort Izzy. It worked. "Oh my god! She's squeezing my hand too." It made me happy to hear her so happy. "Clary if you can hear me relax your grip." I tried my very best to. "Oh my god! She relaxed! Guys she can hear us!" Jace was talking next.  
"I love you Clary. I'm so sorry-" _wham_ "Ow! Izzy!"  
"I told you if you said that shit in my presence again I would hit you. You're lucky it wasn't harder." I tried to squeeze Izzy's hand again. "I'm here Clary." She squeezed my palm, and kissed it before handing me off. "Clary," it was Simon, "wake up. We all need you to wake up. We miss you. I miss you, so much. Just wake up, Clary, you can do it." He kissed my hand again and Alec came over, I could hear his nervous breaths. But his hand wasn't the one that captured mine. It was smaller, and a bit clammy. "Hi Clary," it was Max! oh Max, "I hope you get better soon, I don't want you to die." I felt Jace tense beside me, and squeezed his hand again to make him feel better. I felt him relax slightly and kiss my hand. "I also want you to get better because everyone is really sad. Jace hasn't been home since you came here and I'm worried about him. I miss you Jace and you're so sad. So are Izzy and Alec and Simon and Magnus and Mommy and Daddy. I haven't seen anyone smiling in since you came here- two weeks ago." What? I've been here for two weeks? "Get better Clary." I felt small, wet lips come to my cheek. I squeezed his hand, trying not to hurt him, but I couldn't really feel anything. Alec was next to grab my hand. "Clary, I know everyone is telling you to wake up because we miss you, and we do, so much. But you have to wake up because YOU want to as well. Wake up for yourself. I know right now that you're thinking you have to wake up to make Jace happy again, but you have to wake up happy to be awake Clary. It's the only way to really wake up. We love you Clary." With that he kissed my forehead and walked away. I heard Maryse's heels click away followed by boots. What Alec said to me really made me think. If I wake up, will I be happy? My father will be in jail, and everyone will be waiting for me. I'll finally be able to live my life. But will I love it? The girl who was abused and raped by her father? No mother? "Clary. I-" he broke off. He was choking and sobbing. Jace never cries. "I'm sorry you're stuck here, in the hospital. I'm sorry he got to you and hurt you." He moved over so his face was in my neck, he was crying into my and I felt so helpless not being able to wrap my arms around him like he needed. How could I not wake up? How could I think my life wouldn't be happy when I have Jace? My amazing, sexy boyfriend who I love. And Simon, and Izzy and Magnus and Alec and Max and even Robert and Maryse. Something unlocked in me. I could feel everything, and I was feeling my hands in Jace's beautiful hair and my legs hooked over his. And my vision. My vision was of a hospital room, and Jace lying on top of me, crying. I stroked his head and turned my head into his neck and gave him kisses. I felt him stiffen under me, and then he slowly came out of my neck and looked into my emerald eyes, as I stared into his blazing golden ones. "Clary." He whispered. He looked like he was in shock. I lifted my hand to cup his cheek in my hand. His head automatically moulded into it.  
"It's okay Jace. I'm alright." I whispered.++ 


	11. Chapter 11

"I saw his eyes close and his breath out a long, shaky breath. "I love you, Jace." His illuminated eyes bore into my eyes as one more tear shed, falling to my face. He kissed me then. Just like magic, all the fibres in my being ignited, reacting to him. I grabbed his face with my hands, pulling him even closer to me. Then he was gone and a bunch of nurses were prodding me. Sticking lights in my eyes and opening my mouth. I felt Jace's hand still in my hand and squeezed, he squeezed back. "Miss Fray? Hi, I'm Nurse Cairstairs, how are you feeling?"  
"Fine."  
"Well your heart as beating really fast a few moments ago. Are you okay." I felt the heat of my blushing cheeks, and Jace's fake-coughing to cover his laughter. "Yes. Fine." I whispered  
"Well, then. I guess you'd like to know what's happened to you?" At that, all the other nurses left and Jace was visible again. He came over to the other side of the bed, and grabbed my other hand. I nodded back at the nurse. "Well, two weeks ago, your boyfriend here brought you here very hurt. And your father who he knocked out. From our medical tests, it showed that you had several deep wounds to your back from whippings, and internal bleeding from a kick to the gut. Also, you were raped in the anus so bad it split. We had to stitch it up and it will still be sensitive. Your father woke up a few hours after he got hear and was patched up and went to the Police station the next morning. You however didn't wake up until today. For whatever reason, you put your own body into its own coma. I have never seen it before, but you did it. Physically you are fine, and on the mend. Mentally you were very unhealthy and I guess you woke up because you accepted everything and have come to terms with it. We'll check a few things and then I believe you can head home later today." She patted my hands, smiled and left me and Jace alone. I turned over to him. He was staring at me and I stared at me. God, I love him. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked  
"Because I love you." I answered, grinning  
"I love you too, so much." He came over to kiss me and I didn't stop him.

"True to their word, I was released that night. Me and Jace decided to surprise everyone. Maryse and Robert already knew but they pretended they didn't so they wouldn't ruin the surprise. We caught a cab back to the house. We got Robert to make Alec and Izzy take Max out for ice cream while we could go in undetected. Soon, I was stepping through the threshold of my new home. Robert and Maryse came running to the front door, hands waving in the air. "Oh, Clary. I can't believe you woke up. How are you feeling. Do you need anything?" Maryse grabbed me and pulled me in for a tight hug. "Water, food. Are you cold? Too hot?" Robert asked, replacing Maryse after she untangled herself from me. "No, I'm fine, thank you." Robert released me and Jace wrapped an arm around my waist. They showed my room which was next to Jace's and opposite Izzy's. All my stuff was in there, beautifully set up. "Isabelle?" I asked. They all grinned knowingly.  
"She needed a distraction." Maryse said. "Even bought you some more clothes, with Magnus' help of course."  
"Is Magnus and Simon still on their way over?" I asked them  
"Yes." Robert and Maryse say in unison.  
"Well, me and Jace can stay up here and you can text when they all get back right? It won't be too long now?"  
"Okay sure, sweety. See you soon." Maryse said before leaving. Jace came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, securing me to him. "This seems like a dream. A really, truly amazing dream." He said. "Well, it's not." I looked up at him, staring into those eyes of his. "You know I think I woke up because of what Alec said to me." I whispered

"You really could hear us?"  
"Yes. Max made me want to cry when he told me how worried and sad everyone was. But it also showed me how much everyone loves me."/span/p  
"We all love you so much, Clary."  
"I love you, too." I reach up as far as I can but he still has to reach down quite a bit to reach me. We kiss for a few minutes, before I remember what I was going to say.  
"I almost didn't wake up," I whispered, still keeping my eyes closed so I wouldn't see his reaction. I rested my head on his chest and continued, "When Alec said I had to wake up and be happy, with my life, I thought how could I? Like my father and I got into a fight which caused him to rape me, in the asshole no fucking less, after killing my mom as well-" I felt him tense around me, oops hadn't told him about that yet. It wasn't that I couldn't or didn't want, I had just always pushed it out of my mind only releasing it two weeks ago in that basement. "He what?" Jace barely whispered. I unwrapped myself from him and brought him to the bed. "My mom was the type of woman who picked up strays. She thought everybody deserved a chance at everything. That's why she married my father. He was a hopeless dip-shit who couldn't get his life in order, and she pitied him. Over my years with him I realised his way of dealing was to physically harm someone. My mom knew it too, and that's why she let him hit her, I think. After I was born, mom fell pregnant. One night I heard screams, awful and heart-wrenchingly devastating screams and I knew something was wrong. I immediately called an ambulance. Turned out that she had had a miscarriage. At the time, I thought that Valentine must have hit her really hard or something because my mom could not have had a miscarriage. She was too healthy. After, in the light of day, I realised that it was wrong. How could he hit her with his own child was growing inside her? After a few months, it must have gotten too much. The abuse, the miscarriage, him, everything. The day she died she told me that he loves me, that I will be safe with him. She obviously thought the man wouldn't hit his own daughter. She took a few pills, like twenty too many, and ran the bath. She died listening to her favourite song, drinking her favourite wine, and looking at her favourite sight; the drawing I drew of her. She told me I had had an artist's touch from the beginning and that I was going to be famous for it one day." I hesitantly looked up to see his expression. It was obvious sadness but no pity. He understands. "Two weeks ago, in the basement, I called him out on it. Asked him how he could hit and abuse and kill things he should love. I called him a fucking cunt and told him I hated him. He decided to show me how a cunt really acts, by raping me. Anyway, that's why I wasn't sure if I was going to wake up. How could I love my life when I have that shit thrown in it? But then, then you spoke. And I realised that despite the fact that I really do have some messed up shit in my life, and I haven't always been that lucky, I have you. And Izzy and Simon and Magnus and Alec and your parents who all somehow love me, and I love all of you. You guys saved me. And I'm so glad you did. When I realised I wanted to live, it was like something was released over my body. I could move. Talk. Cuddle and kiss. Live. I love my life Jace. I love you." He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. "I love you too." He replied huskily. We cuddled in our little love bubble, to the point where his phone binged telling us a message from Maryse had come in: emThey are here! Come down. 

"We were waiting outside the living room to head in, waiting for the perfect moment to enter. Everyone was in there; Maryse, Robert, Sizzy, Malec and Max. They were talking about random things, still a little sad I was in hospital. Little did they know. Alec was the first to talk about me, "You know what my favourite thing about Clary is? Her stubbornness. She stands her ground and won't let you walk all over her, well except her father." Magnus continued.  
"I like her fiery side, it goes with her hair. She is so full of fire you know? When you told me about her go at you I was like, bitch get me a signature!" That made me giggle, but both our hands were covering my mouth so they wouldn't hear. Izzy spoke next, "I know this is going to sounds weird, but I like that she's a girl. I've always wanted a sister, and at the very least, a decent best friend. I can tell her stuff… that I don't talk about with you guys. Girl talk. It's nice to even it up. I miss talking to her, and I really need to." That brought tears to my eyes. I silently sent a mental message to her saying: Me too. Simon was next, "I love that she protects her own. Whenever I was getting picked on, she stood up for me. Just little things. Things no one knew she did except me. Do you remember that year when the locker rooms for the cheerleaders was trashed and spray painted? That was Clary. She overheard a group of them talking about how I was an alien freak. And we were like sophemores then." Damn Simon, he promised not to tell. At least the wasn't the worst, or best if you look at it that way, thing I ever did. Jace looked at me with sparkle in his eyes. He was impressed. I gave him a shrug that said 'what-can-I-say?'. "I like her because she reads me Manga. And because she makes Jace happy." It was our chance and we both knew it. Jace wrapped an arm around my side and walked into the living room proudly. "Of-course I do Max, I love her." Everyone's head whipped around to us. Max screamed, "Clary!", he ran over to us and wrapped his arms around our legs, "Does that mean you guys are staying here now?"  
"Yes" we replied in unison. I looked back at the others to see Izzy with tears in her eyes, Simon standing, mouth wide open in shock. Alec was standing in front of Magnus, whose eyes were shining. I went to Izzy first, she was the closest. I sat down beside her and hugged her. "I missed talking with you too." Realisation must have sunk in because her arms were squeezing mine like she would never let me go. "Oh god Clary, I missed you so much. I was so worried." We stayed together for a long time. Long enough for everyone to join us. First it was Simon, hugging me from behind, whispering 'I love you' and 'I missed you' and 'Never do that to me again Fray' into my ear. Then Alec and Magnus, then Jace and Max. This was my family. My new family that loved me. That saved me just how Jace was. I remember being jealous of that, and now I have it, with the best family I could ask for. That night we made pasta for dinner and fell asleep in the living room after talking and laughing and loving living.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's Monday today and my first day back at school after everything. It's hard to image all that's happened and people still don't even know that I'm at least friends with the Lightwoods. We're driving in together today. I was looking out the window, thinking about anything and everything, when I realised why I became friends with them all in the first place. I whipped my head around in the passenger seat, facing Jace driving, and Izzy and Alec in the back. "Guys the party. What happened." I saw a guilty look come over their faces. "You cancelled, didn't you? Because of me?"  
"Yes." They all replied, in hushed tones.  
"So, everyone is still getting picked on?"  
"Yes." They all replied, in the same tone again.  
"That's it. It is happening today. We are going to do it at school where everyone is. The 'It Squad' will apologise to everyone, and everyone will be nice to everyone. I can't put up with them any longer." I looked at them and could see the smiles tugging at their faces. Alec spoke first,  
"So, Miss Clary, how are we going to do this?" I was silent for a minute when a beautiful plan popped itself into my brain. I started discussing it with the others, and soon a plan was intact. But first we needed some help, so Alec texted Magnus and Izzy texted Simon.

The plan was already in motion when we arrived at school. Alec, Jace and Izzy went over to the 'It Squad' to keep up appearance but to also distract them when I walked in, and eventually Magnus and Simon. When I got the signal to go in, I pulled the hoodie over my head to cover my fiery hair and walked into the school undetected. I headed straight for the Principals office. "Hey Miss, I was hoping Mr. Blackthorne was available for a quick chat?"  
"Sure, he's free for the next ten minutes. Why don't you go and knock on his door?" She pointed off to the side, down a hallway. I followed and soon came across a door with 'Principal' on it. I knocked on the door twice and let myself in. Sir, was on his computer when I came in. "Miss Morgenstern, how are you feeling? Glad to see you back at school." He said  
"Thank you, sir. I was actually hoping to talk to you about some things I need to go over with you, is that alright?" I asked  
"Please, have a seat." He replied, gesturing to the chair.  
"So, I know that you are aware of the 'It Squad'." I started  
"Yes. They aren't hard to miss." he replied, his tone turning down. I took it as a signal that he knew about all the bullying.  
"Well, the thing is I have a plan to stop the bullying, I just need your permission for a few things."  
"Okay." He said, leaning forward, interest sparkled in his eyes.  
"Well, me and the Lightwoods were going to have this happen on the weekend a few weeks back, but it was cancelled because I was unwell. But I'm better now and things need to change. You know as well as I do that a lot of the 'It Squad' would never follow anyone except Izzy and Jace, so the plan is Simon, will cut the lights for a few minutes and we will round the squad in the assembly hall, and the teachers will gather the rest of the school and have them facing the squad. The Lightwoods will tell them to apologise to the whole school for the torment, and if they don't I have some friends who… let's say, has some magical talent and can organise a few ways that will make them apologise without hurting them at all. Then we want to have class cancelled but to stay at school and socialise with the new order of things. That good with you, sir?"  
"I have to say I'm glad you came to before you did any of this. The only way this can happen is if you promise that absolutely no one will be seriously injured."  
"I swear on all angels, that no student today, will be seriously injured."  
"Okay, then, you may do this. When is this happening." I already whipped my phone out to text Simon to trip the wires to go off in 30 minutes, when he said 'okay'. "Exactly half an hour. I need you to email all the teachers okay?"  
"Yes. On it." I was already out the door heading to meet in the art room with everyone.

"Izzy, Jace and Alec were already in there and Magnus and Simon came running in a few minutes after me. "I have to say Biscuit, this is the most fun I've had in a while." Magnus said whilst going over to join Alec. "I have a fiery side, what can I say?" I reply and we all laugh.  
"Okay, so the wires are tripped?" I ask Simon  
"Yes."  
"Well, everything is good with the Principal. The teachers are being emailed as we speak. Is everything you have planned ready to go Magnus?" We didn't know what he had in mind, we trusted him when he said it was 'fabulous'. "Yes, locked and loaded."  
"And no one knows or suspects us to be friends yet?"  
"No." Izzy, Jace and Alec say in unison.  
"Well I guess we pretend like it's a normal day. Go to our lockers, grab out stuff and pretend to go to class. Me, Simon and Magnus will be waiting outside the classroom you guys will ditch in to help you get them all in the hall." The plan was that Izzy would suggest ditching first period, and when the lights cut out, we'll guide them to the hall and sit them down in chairs, while staff will gather the student body in the chairs facing opposite them. The lights would turn back on, and I would have the honour of taking the lead in telling the squad what they have to do and why. The Lightwoods will help persuade anyone if they need, and for extra insurance, there is something Magnus has prepared for them.  
"Okay everyone in position." Magnus gave Alec and long chaste kiss that had him blushing as he walked out the door. Simon and Izzy hugged, had a sweet pop kiss and left the room on different doors. It was just me and Jace, alone. This reminded me of a few weeks ago, when we were in a lonely classroom before. "Thinking dirty thoughts, Clary?" Jace asked, cupping my face. Despite me blush, Jace made me feel confident talking to him about this, and owning up to my sexual thoughts and ideas. "Yes. I was thinking about the last time we were in an empty classroom together," I licked my lips, slowly, seductively, "when you mouth fucked me, and brought me to climax with your fingers." Since I got back two nights ago, Jace has been very cautious with me. We mostly kiss and spoon. And to say that I may be slightly sexually frustrated, is understatement of the year. I watch him close his eyes and rest his forehead against mine. I know he's thinking about me, and what we did in that classroom, and how it felt. I was too. "Mmmm, Jace. I want you to do it again. I want you to, ahh, bring me to orgasm in minutes." His mouth crashed to mine, with the pent-up lust I was feeling in my body. He couldn't resist it, me. The emotion and lust in our kisses and groping was making both our knees give way, so before we fell, I brought him to the ground lying on top of me. I ripped his shirt off and kissed his beautiful, scarred, chest. I grabbed his hands and placed them at the bottom of my dress, and he lifted it off. Soon, his jeans were off and my stockings were thrown to the ground somewhere. Jace started open mouth kisses down my neck and the valley between my breasts. I lay me head back in pure ecstasy. His mouth kept moving down, down until he was breathing over my heat. He trailed his hand softly up my legs and pulled my panties down in the same slow, frustrating way. He kissed the inside of my thighs, slowly getting closer to my sex. Then, his lips were on me, sucking, nibbling, licking all around and in my bud. Then his tongue was inside me, licking my walls. "Oh my god! Jace, don't fucking stop." I felt rather than heard him chuckle, and the vibration of it was what sent me over the edge. Fireworks ignited in my belly and I felt Jace's face become soaked with my come. I grabbed his head between my hands, and brought him to my face, "That was amazing." I stopped his laughter with a scorching kiss. We kissed and licked each other for a few minutes before he pulled away. "We have to stop Clary, or we won't be able to do what we need to do today."  
"You're right. I'll give you something special tonight." I felt him harden and groan. "Or do you think we should do it now?" We had about ten minutes to do it, get dressed and get into our places.  
"Maybe now because I won't be able to think about anything other than you and I won't deflate."  
"Alrighty, Jace. Let's see how talented I am. What's quicker, blowjob, hand job or mouth fuck?" I asked him whilst releasing his dick. I felt it get harder in my hands. I quickly started pumping my fist to get him fully hard. "Ahhh, Clary. All of the above." He groaned. Okay then. I swiftly brought my mouth to him and started deep throating. I placed my hands on his hips asking him to take control. He did. His hands were in my hair, holding me in place while he pounded into me. I swirled my tongue around him and hollow my cheeks. "Uhh, Clary. I'm close." I bring him over the edge by moaning, letting him feel the vibration. I feel his seed squirting down my throat. I stand up and hug Jace. "I love you Jace."  
"I love you too, Clary."

"I was waiting outside the classroom Jace, Izzy and Alec were in with Simon and Magnus. "So, Biscuit you and Jace stayed in the classroom for a while. What were you doing?" Oh, he knew, he just wanted to embarrass me. Even though I could feel the blush on my cheeks I wasn't going to let him get what he wanted. "Oh, well a few things. We spoke minimal words, kissed, he ate me out and fucked my mouth. It was amazing." I said just as nonchalant as explaining the weather. Simon started choking and Magnus started laughing hysterically. "Never ever say those things around me again, Fray. Gross." I smiled at the fact he was uncomftable. That's when the lights went out. We barged into the room and guided everyone out. I was grabbing some random, when I saw Jace. He was trying to guide people out too, but Kaelie was clinging to him like a dog adores their owner. She was grabbing him and holding him like she was terrified. I could see Jace was annoyed. She grabbed Jace around the waist, under the fucking shirt, crying into his neck. I could see how frustrated he was. Then Kaelie went on my 'To Kill' list. She turned her head, whispered something to him like 'you're my hero' and while Jace was distracted, kissed him full on the mouth. Jace froze in shock and then pushed her away. He left her alone, shocked that he would do that. Jace started gathering the others down the hallway, which left me and Kaelie alone. She didn't know I was here, she was still in shock. I had my hoodie on so she wouldn't know it was me. I grabbed her arm as hard as I could and yanked her out of the classroom, dragging her down the hall. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Don't you ever fucking touch him again, or I swear, you won't be able to apply make-up to your deformed face without a lot of help. Got it?" she trembled in fear and I dragged her to the assembly hall, pushed her down into the empty chair roughly just as the lights turned back on.


	13. Chapter 13

Simon, Izzy, Alec, Jace and I were standing in between the groups. Izzy started, "Welcome everyone to the 'Intervention'." Simon was next,  
"We hope you weren't too scared in the dark." Then Alec,  
"But we really needed everyone in the same room," then Jace  
"and because the 'It Squad' are so difficult we had to do it this way." People laughed at that. I continued, "So everyone knows who the 'It Squad' is. They are the popular group, filled with our own customary bitches and man-whores." I saw some of the jocks stand up but Alec and Jace flew in front of them, protecting me, and had them sit down again. My heart fluttered at their protectiveness. I started walking between the two groups, just like the others. Simon continued. "As anyone who isn't a part of the squad know how awful they can be." I continued  
"we wanted to put a stop to it all." The students clapped and cheered. Izzy continued, sharing her piece, "As leaders of the Squad, my brothers and I want to be the first to tell you all that the 'It Squad' is doing a flip." Alec continued after making sure that the jocks would stay seated.  
"Yes. it's true. All of you are now the 'It Squad' the new and improved one anyway." Jace continued  
"You see, we – my siblings and I – were too annoyed by our 'friends' to care what they did. We may never had taken part in the bullying, but we never stopped it, and we are truly sorry." I continued, walking past him I reached out and brushed my hand next to his. I saw his eyes flicker to mine with lust and love and it made me clench my thighs together. "A few weeks ago, I had a go at the 'It Squad'. I totally owned Kaelie, and then pulled the Lightwoods on their own shitty behaviour." Simon added, "Real badass." I turned to smile at him before I continued. "I told them that things needed to change. And because they are actually decent people, they listened." All of us turned to face the 'It Squad'. "So, 'It Squad', it is finally your turn to apologise to the rest of the school for all these years of torment." I said with a smug smile on my face. We got a series of spit at our feet, and girls shrieking, "Hell to the fucking no!" We all smiled at each other, knowing we were absolutely getting the chance to use Magnus' help. Izzy spoke first, "If you don't apologise… we'll have to make you." And we all pinned them with death glares. I saw the back-up quarter back stand up, obviously nervous. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with us from the beginning of High school. This year I really wanted to stop but the peer pressure got to me. I didn't want out of the 'It Squad'." Jace smiled and walked over to him, and clapped him on the back. He led him over so he was standing behind else. "Anyone else?" Alec asked. No one. Okay then. I gave Alec the signal. "Magnus!" He called. Magnus came rushing out of the shadows, straight to Alec's side.  
"You called me love." He said placing his arms around Alec. Alec blushed but wrapped his arms around Magnus, "I believe you have a few magic tricks up your sleeve for the 'It Squad'?" Magnus patted his sleeves, 'double-checking', and replied "I do, Alexander. Do I need to use them?"  
"Yes please."  
"Alrighty then." Magnus releases Alec, but subtly gave him the remote. He came and stood between me and Izzy. "Right girls, who should I cast an awful spell on first; bitches or man-whores?"  
"Me and Izzy looked at each other, silent communication happening, that we had been getting good at as of late and turned back to the squad. I kept my eyes pinned to Kaelie's scared shitless one when we said "Bitches." together.  
"Okay." Magnus moved his hands around like he was casting his magic. Alec timed it right when Magnus threw his hands forward, that icky, smelly green goo fell from the sealing landing on all the girls. Magnus whispered to us, "all the leftover food from the cafeteria last week." Smugly. Screams erupted while the rest of the school laughed. We stood there, arms crossed, with smug expressions on our faces. Izzy spoke first, "Boys?" they all stood together yelling profanities about how sorry they were. Whatever. I looked back over at Jace, telling him that it was his time. He walked up to the guys, toe to toe. "You are banned from the 'It Squad' and the team." The boys erupted in screaming but Jace stopped them all with his stare. Stare of pure anger. "You fucked girls who weren't ready. You fucked virgins and didn't care to be gentle, as long as you got some. On top of that, you drugged and raped girls. You're all lucky I don't rip you from limb to limb right now. You will earn our trust back when you become decent guys who respect girl's bodies." At that he turned around and came and stood next to me, and held me protectively. I looked over to see Izzy staring at Jace in shock. So, she didn't tell him. I didn't. I tried telling her with my eyes that I didn't but she wasn't looking at me. Simon interrupted us then, continuing on with the 'show'. "Welcome, students, to the new and improved 'It Squad'!" there was several cheers and we all turned to keep going. We stood in our couples; Jace and me, Sizzy holding hands, and Malec holding each other around the waist. Izzy got back into character and continued. "We hope you enjoy hanging out with us. Now all classes for today are cancelled and we are going to Party!" she screamed and the whole year stood and clapped. We bowed. Turning back to the old 'It Squad', Izzy walked up to her old 'bitches. "You are all off the squad and cheer team and you will be until you learn to be nice." She turned back to us and we all walked out like we were on top of the world. Yelling to hear us, we all said, "See you in the Quad for lunch. For now, have fun!"


	14. Chapter 14

We were all standing around each other in an empty classroom. Izzy was the first to break the silence. "How did you know?" she whispered, asking Jace. I felt him tense around me. "I didn't for sure, but I had a feeling. That night me and Alec were drugged too. That's how we knew something had gone down that night and when we heard that you slept over at the house with your girlfriends from Magnus, we put everything together. Because all the girls went home. We weren't sure if you were raped but after what Clary said to me about how they were acting I suspected they did it to you. After the party, you were moping around but you wouldn't tell us why. So, I talked to Alec about what he remembered and we came to the conclusion we were drugged and you were taken away. God, Izzy I'm so sorry. I wanted to kill them, but I didn't know for sure. I'll go right now if you want."

"Me too." Alec added.

"If you guys are going I'm coming too, I mean I'm not very strong, but you guys are so…" Simon put in. Izzy sniffled and laughed at her protectors. "As much as I would love for you to fuck those motherfuckers up, I'm okay. I don't know if I'm ready to hear the truth, so let's leave it for a while." She smiled.  
"We love you Izzy." We said in unison. Freaky. We burst into laughter and had a group hug. Jace was first to talk. "Hey guys, me and Clary will meet you out there okay?" ooh, more fun? Everyone left giving me and Jace the privacy he asked for. "So, today when we were rounding up the squad, Kaelie kind of kissed me. I pulled her off like as soon as I realised what she was doing." He said, apologetically.

"You what!" I say outraged. Jace's eyes automatically fill with fear and concern. He reached out to capture my face. He holds me with his eyes. "Clary, listen to me. I love you. I don't want to be with Kaelie or anyone else for that matter. I'm yours, Clary." He says with so much love, it brings tears to my eyes, but they don't shed. I smile up at him. "You love me so much." I said. He smiled and breathed out an exaggerated breath. "Yes, I do. I really, really love you, Clary."

"I saw Kaelie kiss you." I said

"What?" Jace exclaimed

"I was just teasing you before. Anyway, yeah, I saw the whole thing. I saw her act scared and try and practically climb on top of you. It was quite funny because I could see how annoyed you were. But then, then she kissed you and I felt like I was on fire. I was so angry. I saw your face in shock though, that was still really funny. Anyway, when you pushed her off you and left, her face was…fucking hilarious. I walked over and lead her out. She won't bother you again." I said, pride in my voice as to scaring her shitless. Jace kept smiling down at me. "I love you." He said, and I could hear the pride in _his_ voice.

"I know." I said. We laughed and then I jumped up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and snuggles my face into his neck. He smelt like sunshine, like Jace. Still, wrapped up in him, I suggested, "You know, Kaelie was the last one to kiss you, we can easily change that." I stared into his eyes from higher ground for the first time. I slowly lowered my head down and lightly traced my lips over his. We were both breathing heavy from the anticipation. I wanted to make his beg for it though. I was moving my lips over his face and neck when I felt his hand in my hair, forcefully pulling my head down to crush my lips to his. So much for being a tease. I ran my hand through his hair and squeezed his neck. He fire was building and we needed to stop, or we were never going to make it out of here. I pulled away first, resting my head to his, breathing heavy. "Jace, we have to stop or we won't leave this room. Magnus already teased me for before we had the 'Intervention'.

"You're right," he sighed "Cock-blocker." He says tauntingly. I jump down and smack his arm.

"Dumbass." I say back, arms crossed

"Tease." He retorts

"Lover." I see his face turn a bit shocked. Confidently, I turn around on my heels and walk out the classroom.

Jace finally caught up with me when we were outside in the courtyard. He squeezed by bum before whispering in my ear, "What am I going to do with you huh?" I smiled and said

"I don't know but we can think of _punishments_ for me later, tonight, in bed. As for now, I want to finally show you off to the school so hurry up and kiss me." I said. By now he was plastered to my backside. When I took a step with me left leg, his followed mine, hips and back never breaking apart.

"As you wish." We were in the centre now, next to everyone chatting. He spun me around and threw his lips over mine. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer, whilst Jace cradles my face. We kiss together so exotically and lovingly that I forget where in the courtyard, no doubt all eyes on us. He breaks away and rests his forehead on mine, neither of us moving our hands. We pant heavily together. "That good enough for you?" he asks with a smug grin,

"Maybe too much," I lower my voice to a whisper and look straight into his eyes, "we may need to take another trip into an empty classroom." He spun me around then, so my back was to his front. I could feel everything, _everything._ "You may be right." He subtly rubbed himself on me once. I looked up to find all eyes on us. I smile and Jace squeezes me harder. Then, all at once, cheers and whistles and squeals break out by our fellow students. Gushing at us. Awwing. Ooohing, and such. I blush, not wanting that big of a reveal, but Jace laughs. The rest of the day was spent getting to know all the boys and girls in our year. Simon and I knew a lot of them from over the years, but we learnt a lot more about them. We had lunch and let everyone go home after that. The 'It Squad' spent the whole day inside, staying clear from us. I really hoped they were planning a revenge plan so that we could all own them again. It would be fucking hilarious.


	15. Chapter 15

"That night, Simon and Magnus spent the night with us and we all hung out in my room on the floor, sharing who we met today. "This girl," Izzy began "said she moved here a few years ago but she was a cheerleader at her old school and would love to start again. After that, heaps of girls started saying they would try out. It was so nice to talk with nice human beings for a fucking change, you know?"  
"Yes." Jace and Alec agreed. We laughed together.  
"I'll try out if you want Izzy." I said  
"Really?" she questioned  
"Sure. I may not be very good but if you need a spot filled, I'm sure I could learn a thing or two."  
"Aww, thanks Clary."  
"I met some athletic guys who said they would try being on the football team." Jace added. Alec spoke next,"Everyone was so nice to me today, and Magnus. I've never had that before, other than you guys, but being with so many people who didn't know me, kind of shocked me. They totally understood you guys wanting me to hang around in the 'It Squad', and told me a few of their stories about coming out to their parents and first dating experiences. It was really nice."

"Well, you're really loveable Alexander. Speaking of, shall we retire to your chambers?" Magnus said. Alec blushed tomato red, but slowly stood up with a weak, "Goodnight." Once they were out the door and out of ear shot, the four of us burst into hysterical laughter. We didn't talk for much longer before Sizzy left too. "Goodnight Clary, Jace." They said  
"Goodnight guys." I replied. Jace stood and went over to Simon  
"Be respectful of my sister, got it?" Jace said. Simon seemed more confident than I thought he would be. When Izzy's eyes flickered over to mine, I could tell she was thinking the same thing. We turned to look back at our men when Simon's voice entered the silence. "I would never imagine anything else, Jace." They did that manly nod and then they were gone. "Jace turned to me, his eyes landing on me, scanning me like I was his prey. He sauntered over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my neck. "Shall we discuss your punishment, Clary?" he asked huskily, and his words went straight to my aching clit. He placed his hands under my top and drew circles around my hips. I moaned and licked my lips, knowing how it would make Jace feel. But before he could get carried away, I stepped out if his embrace and ran to the door. Opening it I yelled, "Only if you catch me." And sprinted down the endless corridors. I knew I wanted to end up in his room but I wanted to make it more fun. I sprinted round corners and upstairs. Living here and not having much to do really helped me learn may way around. I could hear Jace gaining on my and started to circle back. I was giggling by the time I made it to his door and rushed in. Jace followed and closed the door, while I stripped and went for his bathroom. I swayed my hips when I walked to seduce Jace as I turned the tap on for the bath. I heard his shirt and pants drop to the floor behind me, and I felt him rather than heard his getting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rest his chin on my neck as we watched the bathtub fill with water in silence. Once the tub was full we both hopped in. I lent on Jace's front, feeling his boner. I placed my hands around his neck as he leaned in closer. I sighed and tipped my head back onto his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered. Jace peppered kisses in my neck and along my shoulder sweetly."I love you so much Clary, and I am so proud of you. For everything. From your father, to dealing with the 'It Squad' today and not dwelling and being depressed after all that's happened." Silent tears were trailing down my face. I turned to him and gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss. I trailed my left hand down his face, holding him to me. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for what could only have been a few minutes, but felt like a millennium. I placed my legs over his and turned to face him, but also to reach for the scrub and gel. I washed him and he washed me. Peppering kisses here and there, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Once we were clean, and the water cold, we stood up and got out. We towel dried each other and made our way to his bed. I dropped my towel and got in, under the covers naked. Jace followed, naked too, and spooned me. We fell asleep like that. Naked. Content. In a loving bubble.


End file.
